HuniePop - Romance Is Pointless
by StevieBond
Summary: If there is one thing Mike Jones hates more than anything else, it's love and he's been through that heartbreak, multiple times before. When Kyu the love fairy meets him, his view on love may just change completely...or fail miserably. Rated M as there will be strong language as well as lemon content.
1. Love? Yeah Right!

**Behold! My first HuniePop story and for this one, there will be a few twists and fourth wall breaks, so this won't look generic and there will be some girls that won't be part of the story. For the OC I have in mind, I think you might like him. Anyways, I'm afraid this is gonna start negative (you'll see why soon...), but things will get better.**

* * *

Love? Yeah Right!

There are some things in life that are just not worth going for and how that is interpreted varies on the person. For this one person however, it's something that can't be bought and never will be part of it. I am Mike Jones and if I was to sum up one word that explains everything that is wrong in my eyes, it's love.

"Tch!" I bit my tongue at the mere mention of the word. Love...what is love...yeah baby don't hurt me and all that crap, if only it would hurt me no more.

Here I was at my usual place once again, the bar and lounge which is not far from my apartment. It's a trendy and nice place to get a drink, but man do I enjoy the loneliness here, in fact I got accustomed to it very quickly when I touched a drink here for the first time. Might as well go on a short description of who I am and what I do, which happens in almost like every other self-insert story that exists out there.

I am your average early 20's kind of guy with a dashing shade of short brown hair and I like to say that I dress well, that's partly due to how I was raised by my parents. One time, they were my only source of comfort and care when I was growing up without knowing much in the way of love that wasn't family-related. When I started to learn about it, I wanted to put what I knew to the test.

That was when things changed...when I was old enough to leave and have a place of my own, I made the choice to live in this city and for many who live here like I do, it's like a paradise separated from the rest of the world, not that I'm complaining. I gained experience in dating and at first, it didn't seem all that bad. But for some reason that slips out of my mind everytime, each date ended up being much worse than the last one.

Then I decided that was it, I cannot stand romance or love anymore, I wished to never risk having my heart broken, especially when I ended up being fooled not once, but twice by two different girls who didn't want me for who I was in the end. So these days, I would end up going to the bar & lounge every Sunday night and drink down either a shot or a full on glass of something that I knew wasn't healthy.

I wasn't stupid, I knew about the alcohol limits and I knew how potentially dangerous it can be if too much is consumed so I would often limit myself to how much I drink my sorrows away whenever I would come here. When I moved to this city, I didn't have much in the way of friends...that's a lie, I barely know anyone here which didn't help me and my loneliness.

However, one night when I was going through my usual drinking session and thinking about my parents who I hadn't seen for a long time, someone walked up to me and wanted my attention but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hi there." A female voice said to me.

I said nothing and chose to ignore it, taking another shot of whiskey whilst sitting on the stool.

"Ahem! I said hello..."

I slowly looked at her, thinking that she wasn't gonna go away unless I responded. "You talking to me?"

She was a brown-haired girl in a red dress and I did admit, she did look cute and all but no way...not a chance, never again!

"Yeah, you." She smiled at my half-hearted response for some reason.

"So...are you finished yet?"

"Wait, what...is that anyway to talk to a girl?"

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol kicking in, but I was in no mood for pointless talk about whatever she wanted to see me for. "Oh really, eh?! What the hell would you know?!"

That got her to gasp slightly. "Woah, dude...I just wanted to say hi and ask you something."

"Well you can forget it if it's what I think it is."

"How do you know if I haven't told you yet?"

"Because I've been down that dirt road before and I am never, ever going down that road again."

The girl however didn't seem fazed by my words. "Oooh, looks like you're playing hard to get. Okay then...the name's Kyu, nice to meet you."

"I'm Mike...take it or leave it."

"Well if you ask me, it's a good name."

I felt irritated. "What's your point?!"

"Straight to business, eh? Alright...look Mike, are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having trouble, holding it together."

I finished off my drink, got off the stool, left behind the change for the drink and started to walk away, I was not in the mood at all.

"Well I guess that answers my own question." Kyu commented.

"What the hell do you want me to say?! I am damn fine and I don't need a girl stranger to tell me what to do!"

I left the bar and lounge and began walking back to my apartment. "Come on Mike, you don't even know what I am really talking about." Great, that Kyu girl decided to follow me.

"I told you!" I exclaimed at her. "I do, so please spare me with whatever drivel is coming from your mouth!"

"Wow, you are a feisty one, huh?" Kyu began to ponder. "Hmmm...you know what, this might work...yeah! This is totally your lucky day buddy...uhh, Mike?"

I had already walked on ahead as she was thinking something over. Thank goodness my peace and quiet is back, I don't need to waste time on her. I made it back to my apartment and got inside, locking the door behind me with my key. The room I got myself was very roomy, but it had all that I needed and especially the bed...oh the quality of the bed is so comfy, if only I could sleep in it forever.

I looked at the clock on the wall, I guess I left earlier than normal. It was still 9:30pm, so the night was still young, I guess I could switch on the TV and set up my console layout as I often do when I don't work during the day. Yeah I'm a lone gamer, but if I had more than one people, it would be fun, but my doubts would often get the best of me. After a while of playing it, I started to yawn...maybe I'm more tired than I thought.

I switched off the console and TV and I was about to call it a night when I heard a knock on the door, my normal smile faded instantly.

"Oh, you gotta be freaking kidding me!" I exclaimed. "No, she did not just follow me back here!"

But my parents often said it was rude to not answer the door, so I sighed and opened the door.

"Hey you, glad to see you're up, we've got work to do." She said as she walked into my apartment room.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed as I closed the door, she was definitely not Kyu. "First of all, you cannot be a fairy and secondly, who the heck are you?"

She giggled. "Don't you recognise the voice? It's Kyu from the bar..."

Listening to her voice, it did sound familiar now. "Oh right...but what is this supposed to mean? I was about to go to bed!"

"No way dude, no time to waste."

I huffed. "Right...I didn't want to have to say this, but if you don't leave right now, I'm calling the police!"

"What? Haha! They'll never believe you saying you want to arrest a fairy, how stupid do you think that looks?"

Ohhh! Shots fired and I didn't see that one coming. "Okay fine...but seriously though, why are you following me? What do you want from me?"

Kyu sighed. "Man, you and all the questions..."

"Well can you blame me? This kind of thing does not happen on a regular basis."

"Alright I'll just move on since this is getting us nowhere. Since you've guessed correctly, I am indeed a fairy, well actually a love fairy."

I scratched my head. "Never heard of that one before...but what is a love fairy? Oh wait, I already know that answer since it involves love, so forget it!"

"Good question, I'm glad you asked." Yep, she chose to ignore the second part of my sentence. "Ya see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies. It's just...what I do."

"There we go, I absolutely knew it!" I responded with huge sarcasm.

But she ignored me again. "I don't like to brag but I'll have you know that I have a very impressive track record."

"Yes, yes, that's nice and all, but can you just leave now?"

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet. All of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now. You though...let's just say you'll be my greatest accomplishment yet."

"Greatest accomplishment...no wait what am I saying...look just go..."

"Geez, you're being difficult...then answer me. How many dates have you been on?"

Well that was easy to answer. "A reasonable amount to know that dating, romance, love and all that crap is stupid and pointless."

Kyu seemed to be surprised. "Oh my god, it's worse than I thought, isn't it?"

Now to me, that sounds like a downright negative insult and I just about had it with her. "LEAVE! Leave right now, get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to tell you but I'm afraid that won't happen."

"Fine then...I'll force you out of here myself..." I really did not want this to happen, but the alcohol in my body was really turning up to eleven on this night. She was pushing my buttons and unless she leaves now, it was going to get worse. I immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and started pushing her towards a wall, now she was starting to see me at my absolute worst.

"Listen here! You've got yourself a short amount of time to get you and your fairy ass out of this apartment before I stop playing nice!" I yelled at her with all my might. "So what's it gonna be, bitch?!"

"No! What are you doing?!" Kyu exclaimed in fright. "Please stop! Don't hurt me!"

This was so not like me, I had lost all control I had at that point.

"NOOOOO!"

That was when everything just stopped. I was breathing with anger. Noticing that my hands were still gripping on to her shoulders, I let her go and she moved away from me.

"Sniff...hic..." Kyu suddenly started crying. Oh great...here come the waterworks, right after I was about to do something completely stupid and would regret it forever. "What the hell is wrong with you...?"

I said nothing, what the freaking heck was I thinking. I will NOT be drinking any alcohol for a while. "I...I just...don't know...but now, now do you see what my life is about?!"

"Hic...why did you try to hurt me?"

"I...I...it was the alcohol...yes I know, a lame excuse but it's true...look, just go already...I don't want you to get involved in my problems and get yourself hurt by them. It would be for the best if you just leave and never talk to me again." I looked back at her. "So I'm begging you...just go. I don't care what your company says or whoever you take orders from, I am not freaking interested in you meddling in my life...just don't ever come back."

Kyu's expression told me her reactions. "Hic...I'm...I'm sorry, Mike." She cried. "I only just wanted to help you, because it's my job...I was assigned to be your love fairy so I could help give you guidance and make you a ladies man."

I turned away, that was definitely wishful thinking alright.

She continued as she turned away, still crying. "But if you're going to keep refusing my help and if you really don't want me to help change your life for the better, then...hic...that's fine. Alright...hic...I'll go and I won't ever come back, you'll just be the one that got away. I don't mind if I get fired from my job, I'll find somewhere else to work." She suddenly started crying her eyes out, sniffing away.

I know what she's trying to do and it was a pet peeve, I hated it when guilt-trips get involved into a conversation. But at the same time, she did seem like she really wanted to help me, she said something about changing my life...but I hate changes, what I have now is fine with me, I don't need love to make things better. But no matter the situation, I reacted way out of line and I would've been called out as a murderer, I guess the right thing to do would be to apologise for my sudden action.

Now I was beginning to feel that sad emotion that I often felt and I looked at Kyu who was about to leave my apartment. I believed that I was standing by what I said and what I meant, but maybe it was a reason towards pity or remorse, it didn't feel right to refuse someone's offer to help and I had learnt this a lot from my family. I walked over to her and I did feel guilty for what I did.

I stood by the door and I kept it closed just as Kyu was about to reach the door handle. "Wait...I'm really sorry...I was completely in the wrong for what I tried to do." I said to her. "Kyu, I hate love, I hate romance, I hate relationships and I hate dating...I hate all things to do with love." Kyu stood away from me again, I couldn't blame her. "But...if you're someone who wants to help me, then I guess I could let myself open just this once."

"Huh?" Kyu seemed curious.

"If what you're saying is true and that it isn't as what I've always thought it is...then, perhaps I'll let you help me towards dating as a start."

"You...hic...want my help?"

"Yeah...I've changed my mind. Please don't go now...I want you to stay and help me."

Kyu wiped her tears away and brought back her smile. "Thanks, Mike..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "And I'll consider getting professional help so that 'incident' doesn't happen again. So please...help me heal my heart."

"I will, Mike." She suddenly hugged me. "I promise you, I will help you every step of the way..."

I put my arms around her, completing the hug. It felt a little odd hugging a fairy, due to her wings, but it felt nice in a way.

She was right...maybe it's time to stop drinking my sorrows and my life away, it was time to start healing my broken heart...

* * *

 **Apologies if this seemed really heavy, but I gotta admit that it did set the tone for what Mike has gone through. After going through so much pain and heartbreak and the like, the only way for him is up so expect the next few chapters to be more positive and upbeat.**


	2. The Only Way Is Up

**As I said before, things will get better but there are some events that will cause Mike to have second thoughts such as later on in the story.**

* * *

The Only Way Is Up

"Ugh..." I groaned slowly as I opened my eyes to witness the next morning that had arrived.

I got in the shower and I felt much cleaner before drying off and putting on fresh clothes. "...was I dreaming?"

"Nope, that was totally happening." I looked at the sofa and there was Kyu, she seemed to feel much better. "Morning, Mike...do you feel any better?"

I then thought back to what happened last night. "Yeah...I guess I drank too much. Look I'll be honest, I'm not looking forward to what you want me to do and I'm not going to just accept anyone instantly, but I'm not cold-hearted. If you wanna help me, I'll accept help...it's just how I am thanks to my parents."

"Yeah, you told me a little bit about that. But I gotta admit too...I was acting rude when you answered me how many dates you've been on. I'm sorry about that...I just didn't know about the gravity of the situation until you showed me."

There I go again...making everyone else feel guilty over my problems, I said it was fine but why does my life have to be like this?

"Anyways, it's the morning and I need my breakfast...you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that'd be a nice start to the day." Kyu smiled, getting up off the sofa. "I slept well, by the way."

I walked to the kitchen area and began making breakfast. "That's good to know."

"After our breakfast, there's one thing I need to give you and this is important."

After our breakfast which was the first time I made for two people, she handed me something.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is this? Looks like some kind of iPad in prototype mode."

"Introducing the latest in Love Fairy technology, the HunieBee four-point-oh."

 _ **Item acquired: The HunieBee 4.0**_

"Wait, wait...I just acquired this item?" I asked. "What is this, am I now in an RPG game?"

Kyu sighed. "The HunieBee is an essential lifeline for any player on the go. It automatically registers the info of new girls and can even track their location."

"Woah! Stop right there." I intervened. "That sounds like it was invented by a stalker!"

Kyu didn't seem pleased that I cut her off. "A stalker?"

My eyes opened wide. "Oh my god...you don't know what a stalker is, do you?"

"Excuse me? I totally DO know what it is...it's just that this is the way the game was meant to be played."

"A game? But tracking locations of where girls are is NOT a game, that's incredibly creepy."

"Hold on Mike, there's more you can do with it. You can organise you inventory with it, buy gifts and upgrade your traits. It's awesome!"

"I don't care what else it does, I'm not using this mobile stalker!"

Kyu sighed. "This is going to be extremely difficult, but we did agree to let me help you so I just gotta bare it for the time being."

"Sorry...but I can't risk facing prison time with something as creepy as this." I placed the device on the small table next to my bed.

"Alright, alright...then that's it for now. Let's get out there and talk to some broads."

I tried to be funny. "Or...we can just chill here and play some video games."

Kyu wasn't pleased. "I said...let's get out there and talk to some broads!"

"Oh crud...I guess you didn't find it funny?"

"No shit! Now can we go already?!"

I grabbed my trainers. "Okay, don't freak out on me!"

"You're not one to talk about freaking out..."

"Fine, fine...point taken."

"Now if you wanna meet a hot chick, you gotta go where the hot chicks are."

"Chicks? That word is so cliche..."

Kyu as usual ignored me. "I've done some scouting and I have a few ideas on where to start, it depends what type of girls you're into."

Hmm, looking back now, I'm not even sure if there was a kind of girl I was into, I just wanted to find love and ignore everything else, maybe that's where I went wrong...

"We can check out the university, the mall, the gym, the park or the nearby cafe, what'll it be?"

"University challenge!" I exclaimed randomly in a low tone voice. "Ahem...you didn't get the reference?"

Kyu sighed. "Man, you have mood swings faster than when my hormones kick in."

"What?!"

"Now stop wasting time...where do you wanna start with?"

"Alright...hmm, let's go with the University first."

Kyu smiled. "Good choice, rookie, couldn't have picked a better option myself."

Kyu and I left the apartment and we walked to the University Campus.

Ahhh University...that was going to be the next step in my education years, but certain events put a stop to that. I hadn't considered University since then and this was seemed to be the only one in the city, which was fine I guess. But the girls that study at universities, I've heard stories about them before. I won't deny that some of the girls I used to see were incredibly hot, but I kept falling for their BS which was what led me to how I saw love.

We soon stopped and saw one girl with blonde hair and in a uniform, who was talking with someone else who had dark hair, before the other person left.

"Woah! Is this chick serious?" Kyu asked.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked back.

"That university uniform of hers is a little on the nose, don't cha think?"

"Yeah...it does a bit now that you mention it...but hey, if that's the standard at the campus, then there's no need complaining about it."

Kyu looked at me. "Hmm...you seem to be changing quite fast, whatever happened to the guy who refused to talk to a girl?"

I moaned. "Please don't remind me..."

"Oh and don't worry, they can't see or hear me. I'm just a figment of your imagination, plot twist!"

"Kyu, I commend you for trying to be funny, but let's leave the fourth wall breaking to Neptune, okay?"

"Huh? Who is Neptune?"

"Why don't you ask the guy who's writing this story?"

Kyu frowned. "I won't even ask...now back to this girl, she's cute and blonde too so ah, bonus points."

I blinked. "Wow, that sounded really specific...and shallow too."

"Mike...please stop interrupting me, I am helping you after all."

"Please...I'll interrupt whenever the heck I want."

"Ugh...anyways!" Kyu was getting frustrated. "This is your classic girl next door situation. She's nice, so don't say anything to scare her off, but don't be afraid to take a chance."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you...just do it!"

"Woah imaginative fairy, I'm going." I sighed and walked up to the girl, here we go again...another dating spree that will surely end miserably. "Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but I just thought you looked cute and I had to say hi."

"Who me?" she replied. "Oh no, I am so not cute...but thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome."

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you starting this semester?"

I had no interest in starting University, so I thought of a clever excuse. "I'm thinking about it, would you recommend this place?"

"Yeah totally, this campus is awesome!"

"Well if I end up going here, you'll have to show me around if you like."

"Yeah! I'd love that, it's a really beautiful campus too. The name's Tiffany by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Mike."

We then shook hands and I smiled...well this is a good start, that seemed to go well for me.

"You seem like a cool guy, maybe I'll see you around campus."

"Sure, I'd like that."

Suddenly, a bell went off outside the building.

"Oh shoot, it's time for me to start class. I'll see you again, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Cool laters, Mike."

"See you again, Tiffany."

She picked up her bag and she rushed into the building...Kyu then appeared beside me.

She was pleasantly surprised. "No...way! You did it!"

"I did it?" I rubbed my head. "I only just chose what I went with based on the dating skills I've picked up over the years."

"Well either way, I did not expect you to pull that off." She praised. "I think you made a great start and a very good first impression."

"Thanks Kyu...now I can see how and why you wanted to help me."

"Well duh, it's part of my job after all."

I frowned. "You didn't have to make a snide comment, you know."

"Ahem! Anyways, we're only just getting started, I think we should go and find more girls just to be safe."

"More girls?" I was taken back by that. "What the hell do you I think I am, a sex machine?!"

"I mean as in a harem guy, surely you've heard about those."

"Oh, you mean the stories where one male guy had a bunch of girls to himself...nope, not happening."

"Come on, you just scratched the surface of what dating can do for you, you're not gonna wuss out now, are ya?"

I didn't like that comment. "Who said anything about me acting like a wuss, I'll show you how brave I am!"

"Nice, that's what I like to hear." she suddenly thought of something. "Oh by the way, that other girl she was talking to a moment ago? Since she was in range, the HunieBee started tracking her location too."

"Wait what?! How the heck can the HunieBee do that when I don't even have it in my pocket?"

"Again with the wave of questions...can't you just relax for once?"

"Talking to a fairy is anything but relaxing..."

Kyu sighed. "So now that you're done here, you can go and catch up to her, just bust out the HunieBee and check the Girl Finder option."

"I believe I made it very clear to you that I am NEVER going to use that stalker device, no matter what BS you say!"

"Ugh...man, you're such a worrier...well either way, it's on there now and it can't be removed. Anyways, where else do you want go now since you don't wanna follow the other chick?"

"Well, this is going to sound crazy, but I am aware of a nightclub that's open during the day, Lusties Nightclub I think it's called.

"Oooh, sounds very brave of you...then no use standing around here, let's go."

Kyu and I left the University Campus. I had a pointless question ready as we were walking.

"Is it true that nobody else can see you?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'm crazy real. I just keep myself hidden so I can give you tips from the sidelines." Kyu replied. "Anyways, I'm pumped! Are you pumped?"

"I am, but don't make such a big deal out of it."

"Alrighty, when you go to this nightclub you told me about, I'll be around if you need me. Who am I kidding, of course you need me..."

I ignored that remark and I quickly looked back at the building and thought of Tiffany. Again, I was not going to just simply let someone else into my heart, but there was something about her that I liked. The next time we meet, I'm gonna have to get to know her well and in detail...

* * *

 **See, now we're getting into the positive side of the story. I'm enjoying this one, so there's plenty more to come soon.**


	3. Polar Opposites

**Off we go to the Lusties Nightclub and the twist is that it's open during the day too and there'll be two girls Mike will have the pleasure of over hearing.**

* * *

Polar Opposites

The Lusties Nightclub, I've been here only once and it wasn't like it was right now. It was during the night last time and things got really nasty at one point and I never went in there again. But in the daytime, it isn't that bad and everyone's a bit more friendly, well almost everyone...there was one girl in here I saw a glimpse of.

Kyu and I walked on inside to find a commotion between two girls, one of which was possibly the girl I caught a quick look of from that night. She has red hair and was in a red dress, she would stand out a mile like a race car with a red paintjob. The other girl with glasses seemed quiet and had short blue hair and her dress sense seemed normal, almost compared to my dress sense.

"Ugh...Audrey, can we leave now?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Calm down, Nik, we just got here." Audrey replied. "Don't be such a downer, lemme buy you a drink. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, I'm not even old enough to drink."

I couldn't help but listen into the conversation, I would assume that the blue haired girl would be at least 17 or 18 years old.

"They don't care!" Audrey exclaimed before she got a little aggressive. "Okay! Oh my god, why do you do this every fucking time?! Can't you just like chill out for once and I don't know, have fun?"

Nik was not pleased at her outburst. "This isn't fun, everyone around here is a complete douchebag. I told you that I didn't want to come here and you dragged me anyway. Just like last time."

I sighed from far away, I knew exactly how she feels. I'm almost in the same situation as she is, the only difference is that she has a 'questionable' friend.

"Because you can't just sit in your room all day, you need to fucking exist or something!"

"I don't sit in my room all day."

"Whatever! Go, leave!" Audrey walked off and order a drink by the bar.

Kyu appeared beside me again. "Aww shit! I was afraid we might bump into one of these."

"One of those? What are you talking about exactly?" I asked.

"That girl with the glasses...doesn't look like she's a big fan of people."

"There's nothing wrong with that if you ask me, she almost seems to act like I am."

"Then...your weirdness might actually pay off here."

I wasn't pleased by that comment. "Are you trying to hurt my self esteem?"

"Not at all. Hmm, I never thought I say this but just be yourself?"

I wasn't convinced by her idea. "You don't seem at all convinced that will work, do you?"

"Look, just give it a try...she can't see me anyways. Now just go and talk to her before she sees you talking to yourself."

"Fine..." I walked up to the blue-haired girl and just like Kyu said, she didn't seem interested in talking. "Excuse me, your friend seems...interesting."

"She's a bitch." She replied bluntly.

"Well I know how you feel, this place isn't exactly my scene either."

"Okay, so why are you here exactly?"

"That's a good question, let's say I'm taking orders from my fairy partner."

Kyu blinked at my moment of randomness.

The girl seemed a bit creeped out "Ohhh kaaay...sorry, but can you leave me alone? There are plenty of other girls in here for you to talk to."

It didn't seem like this was gonna work, so I had to comply to what she wanted. "Oh, alright...sorry for bothering you."

And she just walked away without another word...I sighed, feeling sad about that. Kyu returned to my side.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, she was a lost cause to begin with." She said. "Plenty of fish in the sea."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I heard that one before..."

"Let's see, how about the-"

"The one with red hair...noooo, thank you!"

"Hold on, Mike...wait a second, she's coming back, this oughta be interesting." Kyu vanished suddenly.

The blue haired girl returned. "Hey, you know what...it's Nikki, my name."

"Ah I see...hi Nikki, the name's Mike." I replied.

"Mike, that's cool." Nikki began to smile. "Maybe I was a little too quick to judge, force of habit."

"Oh that's okay, I know the feeling of judging others too well."

"I see, then it's good to know I'm not only one who does that."

"So, are you just shy around people or not used to talking to others?"

"I'm not normally the type of girl who talks to people or whatever. But I guess you can keep me company until my friend's ready to go."

"Your friend, you mean that red haired girl?"

"Yeah...that's Audrey. She's hot, but she is such a bitch!"

"If that's how she is, then I'd be better off not seeing her...like at all."

Nikki giggled. "It's fine...I've known her since I was introduced to her by Tiffany."

Already, I knew that name sounded familiar. "Tiffany, that name sounds familiar."

"You know her, she studies at the University Campus."

"Yeah, I bumped into her earlier this morning as was I walking outdoors in the city."

"That's nice...or whatever."

I looked around the nightclub and the red haired girl was no longer there, she probably got fed up and left herself.

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"Looks like your friend decided to leave without saying anything, what a bitch."

"Yeah, she does that sometimes...it's nothing to worry about. I should get going now...but if, you know, whatever..."

"See you again? Yeah, I'll make sure to remember seeing you again, maybe somewhere at a more reasonable place than a nightclub."

"Yeah, thanks...see you soon, Mike."

"See you, Nikki."

Nikki left the nightclub and I left shortly afterwards, almost forgetting that Kyu was with me.

"Hold on, mister wait for me!" She exclaimed. "No use trying to get rid of me, remember."

I smirked. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but start teasing you by leaving you behind."

"Oooh, looks like you're opening up a bit more, so where to next?"

"Hmm, let's try the shopping mall. I'm sure there's something you'll want to try and steal with your magical fairy powers."

"Oh, is my client daring me to do a challenge? You're on, buddy!"

Kyu and I travelled to the shopping mall and when we got in, it was quite a hustle scene. I would visit here a lot whenever I needed something for my apartment and the prices were certainly right in terms of deals that at least one store would have. Kyu and I walked past a hairdresser store when I heard a rowdy banter.

"Ugh, what the fuck, of course you screwed it up, again!"

Oh great, it's that Audrey girl again and she was arguing with one of the employees, she had long brunette hair and was dressed in a summers outfit or something.

"That's exactly what you asked for, are you joking?!" The hairdresser asked.

"Bitch, do I look like I'm joking, how am I supposed to walk around like this?"

"Your fucking loco! This is how I always cut your nasty ass hair!"

Audrey was not affected by it. "Nasty ass hair? Look who's talking, skank?"

"No bitch, my hair isn't dried out and reeking of smoke, okay?"

"Whatever ho, why don't you go and get knocked up, again?"

"You need to turn around and walk away."

"Gladly. At least I won't have to look at your whore face anymore."

The hairdresser went into a back room and Audrey exited the store.

"Fuckin' whore ass bitch needs to learn." She muttered to herself.

Well, I had two words to say over that...me-ow!

"Oooh, she's a little feisty one, huh?" Kyu asked beside me.

"Ya think? Feisty would be an understatement." I replied.

"This is what we refer to as a mega bitch, confidence is key here."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"She has to know you're in charge and that her bullshit isn't going to phase you, so whatever you do, just stay cool."

I gasped. "Wait a minute, you want me to talk to that lost cause?"

"Good luck..." She vanished again.

"Wait...ugh, this is definitely not going to work! But I guess I have no choice here..."

"Uhh could you move please?" Audrey asked in front of me. "You're kind of in my way."

Yeah, it was time to be a man and throw my weight around here, maybe that's the kind of guy she's looking for.

"In a minute, I'm not finished checking you out." I replied confidently.

"Uhh eww...what are you even doing at the mall anyway? Besides creeping on girls."

I wasn't phased by her at all. "Just the creeping thing, pretty much."

Audrey laughed. "At least you're honest. Well, you're going to have to do a lot better than that, sorry."

"Oh really now? Since when did you want me to start putting more effort in?

"Whatever! But you did put in effort I guess and you are kind of cute. I'll tell you what. If you're lucky, we can go and get high sometime, you down?"

I had one word in mind. "Erryday!"

She smiled. "Niiice...the name's Audrey, get at me if you wanna make things crazy."

"The name's Mike and I will...I'll make it crazy for you and then some."

"Cool...now, if you don't mind, could you get the fuck out of my way?"

Nope, I still wasn't phased by her BS. "Not a chance. We only just met and I'll only move whenever I feel like it."

"Whatever! You wanna know more about me or what?"

I gave her a quick look. "Sure do, you look eighteen to me and you better take that as a compliment."

"Well, you're not wrong. I'm actually twenty one but people say I look younger...so thanks."

"I'm only getting started with you, you seem to have an outgoing hobby if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, I like to go shopping, especially if it's someone else's money."

"So to make things fair, I'll let you ask me something."

"Finally, what is your biggest turn off?"

"Well that's easy, girls who don't know how to let loose and have fun."

Audrey seemed impressed. "Well you don't have to worry about that with me. Fun is pretty much my deal."

"Now that's what I'm talking about...alright then, I'm gonna let you go, but we'll meet again."

"About time! See you whenever..." Audrey walked away.

I turned to see Kyu appearing back. "Right Kyu...I have serious issues with that one, but I did make the most of it."

"Yeah I saw, you totally did." Kyu replied. "But if you ask me, there must be something on the inside she's hiding."

"Seems to me that she wasn't a girl who hides everything, she did go full on rage mode against that hairdresser...now I'm getting kind of hungry again."

"Yeah me too...let's get some early lunch and then we'll resume our journey...well, your journey of course."

"Sounds nice to me...I know a good fast food restaurant in this mall."

"Cool, show me the way...oh and by the way, you're paying since they can't see me."

I sighed. "Figures...and that's the third time you've told me already!"

Kyu looked at me. "Ah just shut up and get some grub..."

"Whatever..."

As we walked to the nearest fast food place, I thought back to Nikki and Audrey. If there was a pictured dictionary, those two girls would be sitting right next to the word polar opposite, because they really are on opposite ends. One girl who is shy and doesn't speak to others makes me assume that she might be a gamer and the other one is such a feisty girl, but I must be friends with now which is a step in the right path I guess.

But even so, I'm keeping my love heart away from the front line at all times and Kyu just needs to remember that as we make progress...I hope she does...

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting to write, you can already guess that my faves are Kyu, Tiffany, Nikki and Audrey (so far...).**


	4. Getting To Know You

**Now it's time for Mike to do some gym movements and then...first date with Tiffany...yay!**

* * *

Getting To Know You

"Mmm...they need to start serving this shit at home." Kyu said as she scoffed down fries. "Now that was good...I'm full to the brim."

"Good..." I replied. "...of course I had to pay for both of us, but I'm used to that."

"Hm hm...now then stud, where to next?"

"Oh my..." I got off the chair and stood up. "...I think the gym or I won't be able to fit into my clothes."

"Good choice, let's go."

Kyu and I left the shopping mall and walked to the gym, the main training room was almost empty but there were two girls, one of which I knew straight away.

"Oh...hi there, Mike." Tiffany greeted. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I could say the same." I replied. "What are you here for?"

"Oh, my English lit class got cancelled, so I'm just making use of the free time."

"I see."

"And how about you, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling good...actually I'm glad that you're here, because I like to get to know you better."

"Really? Same here, for some reason I feel like I wanna do that too, but my studies always seem to come first in everything, hehe."

I giggled lightly. "Oh believe me, there are a lot of things that get in the way. I also came here to do a bit of training, I like to get my body to react more better."

"Oh, that's cool I guess. You should go and talk to Kyanna about it, she's nice and visits here almost everyday."

"Almost everyday?"

"Yeah, she has a little kid, so she's a single mom."

"Ah I get you."

"So back to the main topic, of course I'd like to know you better."

"That's good, so how about I see you outside the campus after your today sessions are over?"

Tiffany smiled. "That sounds like a nice idea, thanks for considering my education, I'll see you later then, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you again then."

Tiffany left the room and then Kyu appeared, noticing the other girl in the gym...wait, that's the same girl from the hairdressers.

"Man will you get a load of those two?" Kyu asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'd kill to have tits like that!"

I looked at Kyu's body and I thought the opposite. "Why though, I don't see anything wrong with your body."

"Shhhut up, don't talk about my body that way!" Kyu blushed. "Now that Kyanna chick is totally out of your league, but there may be hope."

"And why are you saying that now, dream crusher?"

"She's probably looking for a decent guy because of that baby mama drama."

I sighed. "And you're ignoring me again, when are you gonna stop that?"

"When you start to learn to not jump to conclusions...look, she's coming this way, show time."

Kyu vanished and Kyanna looked at me. "Hey, are you finished with that machine, I have one set left to jam out."

"Oh, I was just trying to look cool." I replied as I moved away from the exercise bike. "I don't even know what this machine does."

She laughed. "No it's okay, you looked wicked cool."

But as I looked at her properly, she somehow looked familiar, like I saw her on TV before. "Wait a moment...have I seen you before on T.V, you look kinda familiar."

She suddenly gasped in happiness. "Really? Oh em gee! I've done a few local commercials but I never thought I'd be recognised!"

"Well, that confirms it...I guess you enjoy it a lot?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. You must be new here, I don't think we've met before, right?"

"Nope, this is my first time in the gym."

"Oh, well that's so good to hear. I like to think I know all the regulars here on a first name basis, you could say that I'm a little obsessed with this place, hehe."

"Well, it's the first time I've met you so I really can't tell yet."

"That's fine. My name's Kyanna, will I be seeing you here more often?"

I nodded with a smile. "I'm Mike and look forward to it!"

"Great! I'm counting on it. Oh dude, you know what? You have to try one of the yoga classes they do here, the instructor is awesome, I think you'd dig it, if you like being in a room with a bunch of sweaty girls that is, hehe."

"Ah ha ha ha..." That was slightly disturbing but whatever. "...eh anyways, I have a good question for you, do you work here?"

"Not quite, I work as a part time hairdresser in a salon at the mall. That reminds me, what kind of people do you like?"

I pondered for a second. "Well, I tend to go for those who behave normal, I sometimes cannot stand stuck up bitches."

"Oh tell me about it, there's this one girl who acts like such a total bitch!"

Yeah and I saw all of that earlier too but I thought it'd be best not to mention that. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I have a really good question for you too. What do your prefer, spending spree or stability?"

"I'd say stability, it's kind of important to learn when to save money for important things."

Kyanna nodded. "That sounds smart, ever since I had my son, I had to settle down a lot earlier than planned."

"A son, so you're a single mother?"

"Yeah, I had my son a couple of years ago and it changed my life completely."

Well to me, she seemed pretty nice, energetic, smart too. But with her being a single mother...that was almost a deal breaker, dating someone who's already a parent tends to be a 50% chance of working out. Besides, I would be having my first...well, date soon, so I thought now would be a good time to go back home and get ready.

I chose to finish the conversation. "Well it's good meeting you, Kyanna. I have to go now, but we'll talk again soon."

"Oh that's okay, we'll probably see each other again, have a good day." She replied.

I smiled and left the gym and Kyu returned once more as we walked back to my apartment.

"Well look at you, mister." Kyu said. "Now you are friends with four girls AND you're going on a date later tonight."

"A date? Who said anything about a date?" I asked. "All I'm doing is seeing Tiffany after her class sessions and that's it, it's nothing serious."

"Yeeeeaaaah, that's what all the guys say, you know."

"Yes I know, because of your previous clients and all that jizz."

We got back to my apartment and going into my room, I wanted to go straight to my bed. When I looked at the table, that stalker device was still on...I guess it never runs out of battery power, go figure.

"Woah Mike, look at the HunieBee." Kyu said. "Looks like you have a lot of notifications."

"Like I give a crap about that stalking device."

"Stop calling it that! It's the HunieBee four point oh."

"Hey, this is my apartment, I'll call it whatever the frock I want!"

"Anyways, it looks like it's automatically registered the girls you've met, even though you didn't have it with you."

"Hmm and does it happen often?"

"It very rarely does, one of my previous clients never took it when he was out, but it still worked out for him."

"I see...but even so, this device still means jail time."

"Oh come on! Nobody is going to arrest you for just looking at the screen...you don't want me to lose my job, do you?"

"Please, Kyu...don't do the guilt trip on me, that's really annoying."

"Then quit your bitching and read the damn notifications!"

"Fine, but just this once..." I picked it up and tapped the screen to see the notifications.

 ** _Tiffany added to Girl Finder_**

 ** _Nikki added to Girl Finder_**

 ** _Audrey added to Girl Finder_**

 ** _Kyanna added to Girl Finder_**

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kyu remarked.

"You haven't let me finished checking it over yet."

"Oh, then keep looking."

I swiped the screen to show what each of the girls liked in terms of gifts as well as a unique gift section, that alone could be very useful for dates...yeah right, dating my ass! Then there was a profile section with question marks underneath each of their detailed info such as surname, education, hobby, etc. As much as I hate this stalking invention, I was beginning to like the good side to it, but it's going to take a long time to fully accept this HunieBee thing.

"Right then...least I've seen the details of how it works, need to think of a good impression and gift when I see Tiffany later."

"Well in case you get stuck, take the HunieBee with you." Kyu replied. "It's highly recommended for dating."

"Kyu, I told you...it's not a date!"

"Suuuure..."

I frowned. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"You have no idea, haha!"

I groaned and laid down on the bed and switch on the TV...this was going to be a stressful few hours.

When it was the late afternoon, I got into my somewhat nicer clothes and walked straight to the university campus and I waited outside as many of the students came out of the building. Tiffany then finally appeared and she walked right up to me when I saw her.

"Afternoon Mike, good to see you here." She said.

"Afternoon Tiff, I have a few good ideas on where we can go, but is there anywhere you like to go?"

"Well yeah, I was thinking of the Botanical Gardens."

I was surprised. "Really, cause I was thinking the exact same thing."

"No way...then I think we're good to go. In that case, I'll need to go and change, you know where it is?"

I nodded. "I sure do, I've passed it a few times before."

"Great, I'll meet you there, okay? I'll be as quick as I can."

She rushed off and I sighed with a smile, walking over to the gardens. The garden area, to me it's like any other park in a city but this one had some impressive flowery attractions, even though I'm not a gardener. I took a seat on the bench and gladly, I didn't have to wait long as I saw Tiffany again but she looked different this time. Her pigtails were down and now she was showing her normal laid down hair and it was quite long. She was also dressed in a summer outfit, short jeans and a checker top...it had been a very long time since I last complimented a girl, but she looked absolutely beautiful!

"Hiya." She said. "What do you think?"

"Drop dead gorgeous." I replied without hesitation.

Tiffany giggled, trying not to blush. "You really think so? Thanks." She sat by me. "I'm so glad we finally get a chance to know each other well."

"Same here, I was actually looking forward to the whole day, it's why I chose to dress myself up a little on my end."

"Yeah, I can see you put in the effort." She smiled. "It's great to know that a guy like you can take time to doll yourself up, if you get my meaning."

"Well thank you...so if you don't mind me asking, what is your surname?"

"Oh I don't mind that, it's Maye. That makes me Tiffany Maye. You have a last name too, right?"

"Yeah...Jones. My full name is actually Michael Jones, but I like to be called Mike for short."

"Michael Jones? That's such a cool full name."

"Really...I'm that cool?"

"Well maybe but I need to know more about you and I'm sure you wanna do the same."

"Yeah, so I'm curious, do you have a favourite Season?"

"I do, I like the Summer. What about you?"

"I'd say Spring, cause it marks as the beginning of a fresh start for each year and then, Summer arrives."

"That's cool. Do you have a family you keep in touch with?"

"I used to, but now that I live here, I've stopped contacting them and all."

"Well you're not alone, I moved out into my own place a few years ago so I could get away from my mom."

"Huh, you have your own place?"

"Well, not exactly, I share a university accommodation with my friend, Audrey and Nikki lives next door, but we each have a room of our own, so it's all good."

Well that pretty much confirmed what Nikki said about her when I first met her at the nightclub earlier today.

"So all three of you are friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, although Audrey does get a little feisty now and then when it comes to Nikki. You could say that I'm more like the between girl, I have a bit of both of their personalities mixed together, you know, like a cocktail?"

Hmm, Tiffany with Nikki's or Audrey's personality, I wonder how that would work.

"Cocktail, so you have a liking for drinks?"

"Yeah, but I like to be smart and I don't like to drink too much." She looked at me with worry. "Do you drink a lot?"

Well I wanted to be honest, I drank a lot before this all started, but I needed to kick that habit if I was going to get better.

"Well, I used to but I'm trying so hard to kick the habit away for good, because it was my only companion for a while, but I don't like to drink that kind of stuff anymore."

"So you used to, but you don't now?"

"Yeah, pretty much sums it up."

"I guess you haven't had a good time for a while...but it's nice to hear that you're trying hard to give it up, that's gotta be hard for you."

Oh you have no idea, Tiffany, it's a lot more depressing than you think. "It is, but I guess this is also why I'm doing this and getting to know others that I can have support in helping me kick the habit away."

"Well I think you're doing great, I'll help you get over the alcohol issue. That's a promise...so have you had relationships before?"

Well here, I definitely needed to come up with an excuse, there was no way I was going to open my heart up on that one this early. "In nearly all the dates I've been on, I never got the chance to enter into a relationship with any of them, so I haven't had that experience yet."

"That's sad to hear...listen, if you ever feel like you need to talk to me, don't hold back." She then pulled out a tiny notepad with a pencil. "I'm a really nice girl and I like to be smarter than anyone thinks I am."

"What's this for?"

She wrote numbers down on a tiny page. "It's my number...just call me if you want to meet up with me or talk to me." She gave it to me.

 ** _Item Acquired: Tiffany's Phone Number_**

"Really, you want to give me your number?" I then thought of an idea. "Well just in case, here's mine if you want to call me as well." I took her pencil and wrote down mine on another sticky notepad.

"Oh yes, thank you for giving your number to me in return." Tiffany put the note with my number in her jean pocket. "So is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yeah, do you have a hobby?"

"Yes, in my spare time I'm a cheerleader for a team at the campus."

Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader, I sang to myself before clearing my throat. "That's pretty cool, I bet you and the others work well."

"Yeah, whenever there's a sport game going on at the campus, me and a few other girls get together to do our cheer leading stuff, it's kinda fun. Do you have a hobby?"

"I used to be just a video gamer, but nowadays I do part time jobs at various locations, they're all temporary jobs and the wages are good."

"So it's like one job done and then it's on to the next one."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I can't hold a job down, the employment just doesn't last long."

"That's okay, thanks for taking me out today, I feel like we're getting to be very good friends now."

"I do as well, this was a good time I think, maybe I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah...are you asking me out on a date?"

Ah that word, date...love...relationship...ugh, I still despise those words but Tiffany was somehow making me calm down when I looked at her. "Maybe I am...although it's a gentleman's job to keep the lady guessing until the surprise arrives."

Tiffany laughed. "So you plan to surprise me? Sure thing, I'll look forward to seeing you again, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you again very soon, Tiff."

"Yeah, see you again, Mike."

We got up from the bench and Tiff gave me a friendly hug which took me by surprise. I shrugged a teeny bit and accepted the hug before we pulled out of it and she turned and walked away with a smile, waiving at me as I began walking back to my apartment.

I got back in and I laid down on the bed, before grabbing my mobile phone and adding her number to my contacts...well here I go again, once more back on the dating market, this could probably be my last chance as well, even though Kyu and now Tiff say otherwise.

She wasn't wrong, it would be great to see her again as a close friend the next time we meet...for now I needed time for myself to think...

* * *

 **Now this is where the twists are gonna start coming in, goodbye main storyline...for now.**

 **Time to do some work on the next one, but I'm not sure when it will be out.**


	5. Meet The Single Parent

**New chapter and I have borrowed an idea to write flashbacks for some chapters so there'll be a clear picture of what happened in Mike's past.** **But that won't happen just yet, there's a few parts in my story that need to occur first before the first flashback arrives.**

* * *

Meet The Single Parent

Tonight, I'm gonna be on my best behaviour. I will NOT touch anything alcohol related as a first step to getting rid of the habit, I will just get a soft drink so that I can at least walk back more calmly and focused. How I got here though was kind of interesting.

After I got back to my apartment for dinner, Kyu wouldn't stop bugging me to go with her to the bar and lounge, saying that she wanted a drink on my behalf since tomorrow, I would be resuming my part time job so she was willing to take the alcohol drinking on my behalf...well it sounded odd to me, but what a nice thing to do from a fairy I guess.

I was sitting on the stool with a full glass of diet coke since normal coke didn't sit well with me, when I suddenly heard a conversation taking place at the far end of the bar counter. I turned my head to the left to see two girls, but I looked away to make sure I wasn't caught eavesdropping. One had blonde hair and had a leopard top on and short jeans. The other girl had brown hair and was in a cyan uniform and white gloves, possibly something to do with travel.

"Hey Lola, aww you bitch. You didn't tell me you were back in town." The blonde haired woman greeted.

Okay, that is a weird greeting, I thought.

"Hey Jessie. Just got in a couple of days ago, long time no see." Lola replied. "Missed you."

"Excuses. You know you're supposed to check in with me as soon as you hit the ground."

Lola giggled. "Of course, what was I thinking? I'm sorry honey, won't happen again."

"That's more like it."

"So how have you been? Staying out of trouble?"

Jessie smirked. "Well I try, but trouble has a hard time staying out of me."

That's what she said, I thought to myself in a sexual joke.

"So I take it work is good?" Lola asked.

"Never better. But enough about me." Jessie answered. "What's goin' on girl? Any new mischief to share?"

"Ugh, where do I start?"

"Hold that thought and have a seat. I'm gonna grab you a drink, I wanna hear all about it."

"I'd love to...but, yeah I've got an early day tomorrow. I just stopped in for a second. But raincheck, I'll call you out next week, girls night, all the way."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here already."

"Love you baby." Lola then left the bar.

Kyu appeared by me with her glass of mojito, she didn't seem drunk though. "Oooh, milf alert, looks like a total cougar too."

"Cougar?" I asked back. "You mean that blonde haired woman is-"

"Yeah, but I don't think you realise the gravity of the situation here."

"Gravity, we're not on the moon you know."

"This is what separates the men from the boys." Yep, choosing to ignore me as usual. "You've got be aggressive, that nice guy shtick isn't gonna cut it."

"Aggressive? I think the word you're looking for is assertive."

"Whatever, just go and do ya thang."

I shook my head at her. "Please don't talk gangster, Kyu, doesn't suit a love fairy."

"Shut up and let me get wasted for you!" She vanished with her glass.

I sighed and switched stool seats till I was almost next to her, I was so going to end up kicking myself in plain embarrassment if this pick up line went wrong and I end up getting my ass handed to me, but I had to say the words.

"That is a surprisingly nice set of tits, ten outta ten!" I exclaimed at her.

She laughed. "Aren't they? What can I say, I'm blessed."

I nearly sighed in relief, I'm glad that creepy compliment went well.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, the cute ones are always hiding."

I pointed at myself. "Me? Cute?"

"Yeah...hun, do me a favour and help me out with empty glass, pretty please?"

"Coming right up!" I bought an alcohol drink for her and she took it from me.

"Now this is a man who knows how to treat a lady."

That made me smile and raised my self esteem pretty high. She may be a cougar, but she was saying things that were making me feel better about myself. Maybe it would be a good idea to learn about her more and maybe learn more about myself. For now, I had to continue my unusual assertive chat.

"How many drinks does it take to get underneath that shirt?"

"Only one way to find out, huh?"

I giggled. "Nah, but seriously, I kind of overheard you talking with that other girl and I didn't want you to be felt alone."

"Well that's pretty manly of you. You haven't even asked my name yet, I'm more than just a pretty face you know."

I smiled. "Well I'll start by saying that I am Mike...just Mike."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Mike. Most men at your age will know me as Misty, but you can call me Jessie."

I blinked. "Why would you have two names?"

"You should feel honoured, I only share my real name with people I like."

"That sounds nice, but that doesn't answer my question. Do you have a secret name you use in a job or something?"

"Well, I do work, but it's not the kind of job you could say as normal."

"Okay, that's put me on tender hooks in a way. Come on now, what is your secret job, I won't tell anyone else...trust me." I raised my eyebrows.

Jessie giggled. "You have such a way with words...okay, I use Misty as my online name, because I'm a pornstar."

My eyes opened so wide they would've fallen out of my sockets and I nearly spat out my drink. "Cough! I won't tell anyone else, like I said! Cough!"

"Haha, I had a feeling you would react like that, most of my friends had the same reaction more or less."

"Yeah, I can see why. Just give me a moment to calm my throat down."

"So, anything else you'd like to know about me?"

I cleared my throat. "You said a few times about me being a guy at a certain age, does that mean you're older than I am?"

"Yeah, technically I'm thirty six, but I don't look a day older than twenty five."

Now I knew what Kyu meant by cougar, but she said milf alert, she must be a mother as well, but I would need to know without just spitting it out.

"Lame question, but what's your place to hang out?"

"Right here in the bar and lounge, where else could I get a drink?"

"I don't blame you, I often come here for a drink too." I took a quick sip of my drink. "But don't take this the wrong way, I'm trying to kick the habit away so I can feel better."

"Well I wish you good luck, because these drinks are the best. But I may be just like you, I never used to drink very often until I became a cougar."

"A cougar, is that like a fancy word for mother?"

"No, that's milf you're thinking of, but it's refreshing to see you have a dirty mind, hmhmhm."

"Uhh, I wasn't trying to be dirty minded, but maybe I should be more often."

"Well, that is pretty sweet of you, but you don't have to change just for me."

Now I was really beginning to like Jessie, she completely understands about personality and such. Even though she doesn't know anything about my struggles and my past.

"But I still have to ask, are you a single mom in that case?"

"Yeah...well, I used to be."

"Used to be, do you not share a house with your child?"

"Not really, my daughter used to live with me, but then she moved out to study at some University."

I gulped silently...uh oh, incoming bombshell alert!

"What was her name?"

She looked away and lost her smile. "Tiffany."

A virtual lightning bolt struck through my mind and around me. I don't believe it! That means her full name is Jessie Maye, Tiffany's mother! I have just met the mother and I never even knew about it until then. I thought back to my earlier meeting with Tiffany and about how she moved to a university accommodation so she could be away from her mother. Now that I learnt about Jessie's role as a pornstar, maybe that's the reason why, but there has to be more than that.

"I see, that's a pretty name. So when did you become a mother?"

"Twenty years ago and I've had to take various jobs so I could help raise her."

That would make Tiffany twenty years old, so Jessie must've had her when she was sixteen, that's a very young age to get pregnant, I guess alcohol was involved.

"Oh my...forgive me, I shouldn't really be diving into your personal backstory." I apologised. "If it helps, I can share some of mine."

"It's alright, I'm a strong cougar these days...but I do wish Tiffany would give me a chance to talk to her again."

"Again...did something happen between you two?"

Jessie nodded, taking a huge sip of her drink. "When I took the job as a pornstar two years ago, she didn't seem happy and then things got a little crazy."

"I'm sorry to hear that...I'm in the same issue you could say, I moved away from my parents to live here for a lot of reasons."

"Oh, you didn't like your parents?"

"No, far from it..." It was my turn to feel sad. "...my mother and my father would always be there for me whenever I needed them. But then I got involved into dating and that was when everything went to shit. When I turned to the bottle, I wanted to get away from it all by moving here and I've been stuck in temporary jobs ever since."

Jessie looked at me. "That doesn't sound nearly as bad as mine. Look Mike, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I think you deserve to be happier than I do."

"Jessie...why would you say that? Everyone deserves a chance to have happiness in their lives."

"Maybe, but not me...it may not be my place to say it, but I hope you meet my daughter. If you do, please don't say anything about me, she probably still hates me."

I put my hand on my chest. "You have my word, I will never mention anything about this to Tiffany, I promise you."

She then took out a sticky pad and a pencil, well at least I knew where Tiffany got that from. "Listen, before you go. I know I just met you and this is gonna be crazy." She wrote something down on a sticky note and handed it to me. "But here's my number, so feel free to call me maybe."

"Call you, you mean as in advice or idle chit chat?"

"Why not both? I have to go now, my agent has me booked for a show tomorrow evening. I'll see you again in a few days, trust me."

"I'll keep it in mind, good to meet you, Jessie." I placed the note in my pocket. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight sweetie."

Sweetie? Uh okay that was weird, but I guess that's the way she acts friendly. But poor Jessie, I didn't have the heart to tell her that I've already met her daughter and that I'm already getting to know her well. But on the other side, oh I must definitely not say anything about this to Tiffany, cause a lot of sparks will fly and I would be back to square one as always.

I left the bar and walked back to the apartment, before getting into my bed and not checking the HunieBee that sent me a notification.

 ** _Jessie added to Girl Finder_**

As I got myself comfy, I just remembered about Kyu...oh yeah, I wonder if she's back from her drinking. My curiosity was answered when Kyu appeared by the sofa.

"Man that was some good mojito." Kyu said. "Hiccup!"

I sighed. "Kyu, you should just stay in for longer hours tomorrow, I've got my part time job to do."

"Okay then, you can have a day off in date searching but after that, we're going to resume so don't get too lazy."

"Whatever, Kyu...goodnight..."

* * *

 **Yeah folks, for those who have played the game, I was surprised to learn about Jessie and Tiffany having the same surname and that alone offers me some great ideas for future chapters. Now I should get this out of the way too, the remaining girls (Aiko, Beli and Lola) will have a part in the story as well but nothing major. (I'm undecided on the hidden characters but when it comes to it, I'll have a decision then.)**

 **As before, the next chapter will be up when I'm able to afford time for it.**


	6. Minor Inconveniences

**Alrighty, new chapter and the last three girls will be added to the HunieBee, even if it's against Mike's original wishes.**

* * *

Minor Inconveniences

I received a text from my workplace the next morning, looks like I'm working at Nutmeg Cafe today and my shift starts at 10:30am. Might as well get myself ready to work and leave Kyu to enjoy her time alone, I'm sure she'll find that more fun than just hanging around with me like an eagle. After my breakfast, I left the house with my casual clothes on and walked over to the cafe, the good thing about it was that it was a short walk away from my apartment with the shopping mall just in view.

As I walked into the cafe and put on my apron, I was surprised to see a familiar face who just took her apron off.

"Morning...huh? Nikki?" I asked in surprise.

Nikki looked at me. "Huh...oh uh hey, Mike." She replied.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, I'm about to have a morning break."

Just then, a customer was calling over by a table and she also looked familiar. That's the girl with brown hair who was talking to Jessie last night...Lola I think her name was.

"Uh, excuse me?" Lola asked.

"Yeah?" Nikki responded as I got myself cleaned up in the backroom.

"I've been here for a while now, I'm still waiting to be served."

"Oh yeah...my shift just ended, I'm pretty much out the door already." Nikki didn't seem she wanted to do it. "Ummm, I think someone else should be here any minute."

"Leave it to me, Nikki." I intervened. "I'll take care of it."

Nikki looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you just let me take over, my shift is starting anyway."

"Oh, thanks Mike, we'll speak later or whatever if you want, so yeah..." Nikki smiled and left the cafe.

"Sorry about that, miss." I spoke to Lola. "She's not used to people like I am."

"Hmm, I can see that." She replied.

"So what is it you're looking for?"

"Oh, I was just looking for a cappuccino, if she wasn't in a rush, it would've at least taken a second."

"Well technically it takes about three minutes, but it'll be coming right up."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I guess you work here too?"

"Yeah, I sometimes work in here, so I know my way around." I set up making the cappuccino with the coffee machine. "It's kind of my role to work at many places since nearly all of my jobs are temporary."

"So you don't have a permanent job?"

"Not really, but I can't complain if the money is good."

She nodded and after a few minutes, her drink was ready and I served it to her on the table.

"Thanks, mister."

"No probs, seems you're the only customer in here as well." I put on my normal expression. "Now about the girl earlier you wanted to be served by, do you want me to speak to the manager about it?"

"No it's fine. Thanks for offering, but I'm not sure if it would do that much good." She took a sip of her cappuccino. "I mean, the nerve of some people. Is ordering a caff so much to ask, sorry to inconvenience you. You also seem to be quite talkative towards customers and that makes me curious, why is that?"

"Well let's just say that it gives me a bit of time to admire someone as lovely as you whilst waiting to make the drinks."

She giggled. "Is that the case? I'm glad I could be of service." She smirked. "I have to give you credit though, that's pretty brave, you don't hear that often enough."

"Well that's just me, I like to be one a kind." I boasted.

"But is that your technique, hitting on girls at the coffee shop?"

I was tempted to say that I was just following what the love fairy is telling me to, but she would think I'm mad crazy so I thought of an alternative. "Only if they are as cute as you are."

"Oh geez, really? Alright, you're good." She smiled. "I tell you what big shot. You caught me in a good mood, I don't normally give in so easily so consider yourself lucky. My name is Lola, pleasure."

"Nice name, I'm Mike."

"Cool name, Mike. Maybe next time we'll get a chance to sit down and share a drink. I wanna hear more about how attractive I am."

"Well before that, I gotta ask about the uniform you're wearing, is it to do with travel?"

"Why yeah, I'm a stewardess at an airport."

"So I guess you get to travel to far places, right?"

She took another sip of her drink. "Yeah, it's a pretty cool job to do and the payment is good."

"That's nice, I don't think I'd be capable of working on a plane, especially when the ears act all strange."

"Of course, travelling by plane isn't for everyone, I understand that."

"But don't get me wrong, I like to travel, but travelling by either a cruise or train is much better for me."

Lola seemed surprised. "Oh man, you're actually lucky to have travelled by a cruise. Is that how you moved here?"

"Yeah, I took the decision to move here some time ago by train and when I arrived in this city, I wanted to get a place so bad and I've been living in an apartment ever since."

"That sounds nice, but why did you come here in the first place?"

Now that was obvious, there was no way I was going to show my true reasons and my details to someone I just met. "Complicated reasons, it's nothing to get involved with."

"Oh I see, I guess I can relate to that."

More customers began to arrive in, any more time getting to know Lola would probably have to wait for sometime.

"Looks like any further chat will have to be put on hold, things are gonna get busy for me around here."

"Ahhh, never mind. We'll speak again soon."

"Yeah, see you next time, Lola."

Lola went back to her drink as several customers began with their orders, just another day of work, but what a nice change compared to date searching.

When my late morning shift was over, I put away the apron and left the cafe and then the mall after grabbing my lunch. Maybe a sit down at the park will do me good before I think of what to do next on my now day off from dating. I walked into the park and sat down on an empty bench when I overheard two girls talking.

"Ahhh..." The girl with black hair and glasses sighed.

"Good afternoon, Aiko." Another girl replied, she had brown hair and was in a long dress.

"Oh, hey Beli."

"What's wrong, seems like something is bothering you."

"Yeah, life."

"How are classes going?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about that."

"Mmm, well I think I have just the thing." Beli pondered. "I'm headed to the beach to work on a few poses, you should join. Nothing like a good exercise to melt that stress away."

Aiko didn't seem up for it. "Eh, not today. I'm not feelin' it."

"Will I at least be seeing you this weekend at the studio?"

"I'll be there. I don't think I have anything else going on at once."

"Great! Can't wait, see you then." Beli then left the park.

Suddenly, Kyu appeared beside me...hang on, I thought I wasn't going to a dating spree.

"What the heck Kyu, don't tell me you were following me again." I moaned.

"I'm not, I was just curious as to why you didn't come back after your morning work shift." Kyu replied. "Anyways, dude...Asian chicks, don't get me started."

"Just a minute Kyu, before you say something pointless...I'm not on a harem journey! I even read a book about a fictional guy who lives in Gamindustri you know."

Kyu put her hand my mouth. "Shhh, stop breaking the fourth wall, you're gonna get the story writer in trouble!"

"You're the one who started it, love rush fairy."

"Ahem! Anyways...this is a tough approach. She's probably in a shitty mood, so try and say something stupid to cheer her up."

"Like just now?"

"Yeah, the stupider the better." Kyu vanished again. So I sighed and walked over to Aiko since I knew her name already, but I hadn't met her properly yet.

I thought of the most random thing I could say at this park and gave it a go. "Fuck these birds, am I right?"

She laughed. "No, I like the birds, but that was so unexpected."

I joined in the laughter. "Haha, but for real what's up? You look a little bummed out."

"Nah I'm good. I'm just trying to relax, enjoy a little downtime between classes."

"Classes, that means your a teacher at the University Campus, right?"

"Yeah, it's like the only University in this city for some reason."

"Yeah, I gathered that when I first moved here, so what do you teach?"

"Well I'm a physics teacher, let's leave it at that, haha!"

I wasn't sure if I was turned on or turned off by that answer, but I kept that one to myself.

"But I'm glad you came here, I needed a good laugh. The kids call me Ms. Yumi, but you can call me Aiko."

"Then hi Aiko, I am known as The Humorous One, but you can call me Mike."

"Haha, you sure are a funny kind of guy. Is that how you try to charm women?"

"Well is it working, because I've got my eye on you right now."

Aiko laughed again. "I'm sure you do. So is there something you want to know?"

"Yeah, considering the height difference, I think you look a lot younger than your age even though I'm just guessing."

"Well thanks for the compliment. I do look like I'm twenty-one, but I'm actually twenty eight." She smiled. "Now let me ask you something, what's your ideal vacation like?"

"It sounds lame, but I prefer to stay home and relax."

"Well that's a coincidence, I like to do that too and it's not lame, okay?"

"Yes, point taken, miss."

She giggled. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Well, I haven't lived here for a long time, but I've been around."

"Well you're impressing me quite easily, listen if you like to enrol at the University Campus, I might be able to pull some strings for you."

"Uhhh, that kind of education hasn't crossed my mind since I moved here and I have my temporary part time jobs." I scratched my head. "But I will definitely consider you helping me if I want to become a student."

"It's no trouble..." she looks at her watch. "...looks like I better get back to my session, another afternoon lecture coming up."

"Oh well, work has to come first sometimes, we'll talk again soon, Aiko."

"Sure, see you later, Mike." Aiko left the park.

Hmm, speaking of that vacation question, I haven't been to the beach for a while. I could do with some ice cream too since this day was getting a bit hot. I left the park and walked over to the beach. Turtle Bay Beach, the chance of seeing girls in bikinis was quite a reasonable level and it seems this time was no exception as I saw the girl who was with Aiko and a familiar face...Jessie is there too?

"Are you serious?" The girl with the long dress asked.

"Oh come on, put this on." Jessie replied, giving her some kind of bikini. "It's going to look so cute."

"Try what on? It's like nothing is here."

"Come on, I saw this and I immediately thought of you. You're going to love it, I promise."

"Ugh...alright, just make sure nobody else is around."

"Yeah sure, the coast is clear. You're good."

She sneaked off to a hiding area and then came back wearing a bikini, good thing I was out of their range. It almost didn't feel right to spy, but my curiosity was often my biggest weakness as it had always been in my life.

"Jess, I can't wear this!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You look cute!" Jessie responded.

"Cute?!"

"So come on, let's go."

"I am NOT going anywhere in this...I'm changing back!"

Jessie moaned. "Ugh, you're impossible..." She suddenly left the beach, good thing she didn't see me.

Kyu appeared beside me. "Enjoying the view?"

"Crap, it's the fuzz!" I exclaimed randomly. "Don't arrest me, officer."

"Stop joking around, talk to her quick before she changes back, just say something, anything!"

"Okay I'm going!" I rushed down to the beach towards her. "Hey wait up!"

That got her attention. "What? Oh jeez...I'm so embarrassed right now." She started blushing in red. "My friend made me put this stupid thing on. One second, let me go change."

"Oh the bikini, eh? I hadn't noticed."

She giggled. "Somehow, I'm not so sure I believe that. It's a little revealing, don't you think? I don't want people to think I'm like...'that'...you know?"

"Well I could understand that to some it's revealing, but not me. I do my best to respect whatever person's tastes are and even though it was your friend who made you put that on, I'd say it matches you really well."

"You think so? Hmm, then I guess it's not that bad." She smiled. "By the way, the person inside the bikini you're talking to, her name is Beli, hehe."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Beli, I'm Mike."

"So what brings you to the beach, you like the view?"

"Depends on what my eyes see, but I much prefer to lie down and listen to the calming of the waves."

"Oh, so you're a nature type of person then? Because that's kind of my special interest."

Hmm nature is her special interest, maybe I'll keep that in mind if I ever wanna get her a gift.

"Since we're on nature, do you have a favourite season?"

"I like the Autumn, watching the leaves fall whilst walking through the park makes me feel warm and happy about myself."

"That's pretty cool I guess, do you have a question for me in return?"

"I do, what's your favourite thing about yourself?"

"I like that I am open minded and always want to keep learning."

"That's a good mindset, I think of that as my favourite thing about me too."

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I took it out quick, a text message from Tiffany...I better check that out.

"Something wrong?" Beli asked.

"Yeah, I have to go, sudden emergency." I replied.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you again sometime, Mike."

"Yeah, we'll bump into each other soon, Beli."

I waved at her as she went off to get changed back and I rushed back to my apartment. When I got in, I sat on the bed and I checked the text message and ignoring the notifications on my HunieBee as usual.

 ** _Lola added to Girl Finder_**

 ** _Aiko added to Girl Finder_**

 ** _Beli added to Girl Finder_**

Thankfully the HunieBee stopped vibrating after that, I read the message in detail.

 _Hiya Mike, I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I wanted to know if you want to go on a date with me sometime? I would love to get know you even more. Tiff x_

"Uhh wow...so Tiffany wants to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Oooh, looks like you're finally ready to start healing your heart." Kyu commented. "This oughta be good."

"Who said anything about healing my heart, if it's a date she wants then I can comply and go with it, doesn't mean I just gonna rush into it."

"I'm not saying you should." Kyu assured. "Oh and by the way, I won't be with you on your date, you're on your own on that one."

"Which is fine by me, because a date should be between two people only." Even though I seem to like Tiffany a little more than the others.

"Well anyway, just give it some thought and text back when you're ready."

I looked at my phone once more, thinking how to reply and if I am fully ready to start the first proper date. "I will..." I texted her back with my answer, here we go I guess...

* * *

 **So there you have it, Mike has now met all the original eight girls! Time to start the first actual date which will be coming soon in the next chapter.**


	7. A Genuine Date

**Time for the first date and this is where it truly begins. Just a little clearing before I continue. Only Tiffany and Jessie have Mike's actual phone number, the rest of the girls don't and Mike still stands by what he said before about the HunieBee.**

* * *

A Genuine Date

It was the evening and I was standing outside Vinnie's Restaurant, it had been some time since I last went on a proper date. The last one was...no, I cannot remind myself of that past, it'll screw up this whole date and my life would be ruined. I chose to dress well as one would expect to do at a somewhat classy restaurant like this.

A few minutes had passed when in the corner of my eye, Tiffany showed up and she was dressed up too. She had her summer outfit from before but this time, she a belt around her jeans with a light pink jacket and trendy shoes, I'm guessing pink is her favourite colour. She was really happy to see me.

I was happy too, because I had made sure to have a small gift in advance, to me it doesn't seem like a big deal but had an inkling that she would like it.

"Evening Mike, so glad to see you." Tiffany greeted.

"Evening Tiff." I replied. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Sure, let's do it."

We walked inside, thankfully there weren't that many other people inside, so we had a bit of a free choice of where to sit. Tiffany wanted a table for two and I nodded in agreement, I knew this song and dance too well due to my dating experiences...no, I said I wouldn't think about my previous dates. And while I'm at it, I'll be keeping my heart closed and my feelings hidden away. I can't open up my heart to her, not unless I was given a mountain of assurance for that to happen and even that is next to impossible.

For some stupid reason, my body chose to act on it's own as I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Oh that's so sweet of you, thanks." Tiffany complimented and I sat down on the other side of the table. "So is this your first time in this restaurant?

"Yeah it is, I haven't been in here before." I replied.

"Well, I heard from Kyanna that this is a great place for food, so I'm kind of excited to see what they have on the menu."

"Yeah, think we should order first and I've made sure that we have enough money to pay."

"That's so kind of you to say, but I don't want you to pay for the both of us, I'd like to share the bill if that's okay."

That took me by surprise, Tiff seemed smarter than I thought. "Sure, we can do that."

She smiled and then a waiter came over and we chose our orders along with the drinks.

"I'm glad you didn't choose anything from the alcohol section." Tiff said as the waiter left. "Because I'm wondering, do you drink alcohol?"

Oh, I had no problem telling her that. "I used to, but I'm trying my best to not drink heavy stuff like that, it's why I chose the same as you."

Her smile came back. "Yeah, can't go wrong with diet coke, especially when there's ice and lemon involved."

"Agreed, I take it you don't like alcohol?"

"Oh, it's not that I don't like it, I just don't want us to do anything stupid. I just want us to have a quiet normal date, that's all."

She was very smart, I was beginning to like her more. "Which is perfectly fine by me, as long as we keep the date safe, we can enjoy ourselves."

"Hmm, you seem like a pro, have you dated before?"

Okay, that was where I had to draw the line...it didn't feel right, but for the sake of not going back to my past ways, I had to tell a lie.

"Not really, I was self taught on dating and I learnt a tiny bit about it during my young school years but nothing too serious."

"I see, because you seem to know what you're doing pretty well."

"Well I have a habit of being a fast learner." I covered that one up pretty quick. "When I learn something new, I get the hang of it pretty quick and that applies to almost everything from jobs to video games."

She giggled. "You're making me jealous."

I giggled back. "That wasn't my intention. I was just answering in my own special way."

"Alright, so what else do you want to know about me?"

"Well, I didn't want to ask this because I consider it to be rude, but are you around the same age I am?"

"Same age? That would depend on how old you are."

"Well, I like to be younger than my age, but I'm going to have my 22nd birthday next week."

"So you're twenty one at the moment, that's a terrific age. Since you told me, I'm twenty, so I'm a year younger than you."

That made me smile, I always had an age gap limit that I never wanted to go past, it was what made me set up what I wanted to look for in a girl a long time ago.

"Drinks, sir and madam." The waiter said who came back and placed the drinks on the table.

"Thanks." Tiff and I both replied.

"So I've been thinking." I said. "What do you look for in a guy?"

"Someone who's nice to me, isn't afraid to take a chance and is fun to be around with." Tiffany replied. "But must be able to take care of himself too, that's the biggie for me."

"Well I do have my own apartment, so that's a start." Albeit, shared with a love fairy which no one will ever find out, or they'll think I'm insane.

She looked at me. "So what do you look for in a girl?"

Now that was a good question, I had so many awful dates that I had forgotten what I look for in detail. If anything, a girl that doesn't screw me over in front of her friends, a girl that doesn't get me addicted to alcohol, a girl who doesn't just use me to get back at an ex-boyfriend, god I hated those freaking bitches, damn everyone of them to hell!

"Grrr!" I suddenly got mad and clenched my fists.

"Uh Mike, are you okay?" Tiffany asked.

I was snapped out of it and I looked at her, she looked worried...dammit, I shouldn't have got mad about it in front of her.

I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Oh umm...sorry about that, it's just that it's been ages since I thought about wanting what I look for in a girl."

"Oh I see...sorry. If my question made you feel uncomfortable. you don't have to answer."

I sighed. "It's okay...I didn't mean for you get worried about me, it's not really a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive...let's get this back on track, I don't want my issue to get involved."

"Alright...since you're on a date with me, maybe what you look for in a girl is almost the same as what I look for in a guy."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that...in a way, it makes it sound like we have a lot in common."

"Well, we already have each others numbers and you should feel lucky, I don't give out my number to anyone unless I completely trust them."

"Does that include your friends?"

"Yeah, Audrey and Nikki are two others who keep in touch with me, just in case."

"I see."

"Speaking of my friends, do you know them?"

"Well surprisingly, I saw Nikki at the Nutmeg Cafe earlier this morning because I have a part-time job there."

"Really, that's cool, have you got to know her?"

"A tiny bit, she doesn't seem to be the outgoing type."

"Yeah, she's a little strange but I don't hate her, I still consider her as a good friend. Do you know Audrey?"

I had to tell a white lie, just to be sure. "The name sounds unique, what's she like?"

"Well she's my closest friend at the campus, but she isn't perfect. One time, she got me to try some drugs and I hated it, but she said it's okay for me if I don't wanna do that again."

Now there's something new, Audrey being reasonable towards someone who doesn't like to do what she does...this got me curious about her personality, is her bitchy behaviour now seen as just an act, what could she really be underneath, there must be a reason why she acts like that.

"Well I think you made the right choice, doing drugs is definitely not what I wanna do...ever." Not ever since the one time that happened, I said in my head.

"I'm glad you think the same way...is there anyone that you get along well with, like friends that you've known for a long time?"

I looked away and sighed, I had to be honest on that one. "I never had much in the way of friends."

"Really, you never had a friend before?"

"Oh no, I did have a few." I took a sip of my drink. "It's just that they ended up turning out to be nothing other than being two-faced backstabbers."

She felt sad, hearing that. "Oh that's so horrible...well you don't have to worry."

"Hm?"

"Because I want you to have plenty of friends, starting with my two friends, I'm sure they like you enough."

Hmm, I do wonder about that, based on the other girls I've become friends with.

Shortly, I began to smell the food.

"Looks like our meals are arriving." I said.

"Oh good, I'm starving right now." She replied.

The meals came and we began to tuck in, I was often a fast eater but on this occasion, I was going to take my time with the food and not look messy.

When we finished with our meals, we sighed and smiled. Even though I wanted to make sure this didn't progress too quickly, this turned out to be a good date.

"So where do you want to go next after this?" I asked.

She blushed...no way, is she blushing? "Well I was thinking if you could...you know, walk back with me to my shared accommodation."

I gulped. "Wait a minute, what?!"

She giggled. "No, not like that, just walk back with me." She showed a bit of blush again. "Somehow, I don't feel like walking back alone and you never know what might happen in a city like this."

"That's a good point...forgive my sudden shock, of course I'll walk back with you as soon as we're finished here."

"Cool...thanks."

I then remembered the gift I bought as a friendly gesture. "Oh and before we do, I like to give you this." I handed her a small box and she opened it to reveal a purple ribbon tie.

"Wow! How did you know I would like this?" She held on to it tight.

"Well you told me about your cheer-leading that you do, so I saw this in an accessorises shop and thought of you."

"Awww, thank you so much!" She got off her chair and hugged me by the shoulders. "This is gonna make my cheerleader uniform look so much cuter."

"You're welcome...I'm glad you like it."

"So, shall we pay up now?"

"Yeah, let's get a waiter to hand the bill and pay it together."

Tiffany nodded. "Cool."

It was risky for me to do something like that, thank whoever is watching me that paid off so well. I never gave gifts to girls before...well that's not quite true, I did give a gift to one girl but it didn't work out like this did. The waiter came along with the bill and we split the payment together, with the bill paid, it was time to leave the restaurant.

We walked out of the restaurant and now I was curious to where she actually lives in her accommodation. "So how far is it from here?" I asked her.

"It's a walk away from the University campus, just say close to me." She replied.

"Then that's not too bad, where I live isn't far from the shopping mall."

Things were then quiet as we walked onwards to her place, I couldn't help but notice that she showed a bit of pink around cheek. I don't get why she was blushing, this was just a normal date, it wasn't really anything special, right? After all, I was making sure my heart didn't get broken again by having it let out in the open. There's no way she would already be falling for me, that's just not possible.

"Umm Mike...could I hold your hand?" She asked whilst blushing.

I'm afraid that alone was far too soon for me. "I have an issue with personal space and contact like holding hands makes me awkward...sorry." I replied.

"Oh...okay..." She turned her face away and the blush she had was gone.

I could tell she was disappointed and it was rude of me to do, but I wasn't going to go back on my word, I'm not gonna be taken for granted again even if it means that I have to decline offers of minor affection like holding hands. Suddenly, I began to feel my little finger being touched by her fingers before the rest of her hand grabbed on to mine.

I had to sigh inside my head, I did tell her that I didn't want my hand to be held, but if she was going to do so anyway then it wasn't my place to argue. Besides, I had learnt long ago to not argue with a girl when it comes to stuff like this, it never worked out well for me on that one. Perhaps she didn't seem convinced that I didn't like holding hands, but I wasn't going to shake her hand off now...ugh, my mind is all over the place, I guess I'll just let it be for now.

Soon, we reached at an accommodation that almost looked like a house and Tiffany went in first. "Here we are, my place and as I said before, I share it with Audrey and Nikki."

I followed in and walked into the living room and Tiffany put down her jacket and took off her shoes. "Nikki, I'm back!"

"Hey Tiffany." I heard Nikki reply. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was a great date and best of all, he's here right now." Tiffany went into her bedroom and closed the door. "You should go and see him."

I then heard footsteps from another bedroom, it was Nikki alright and she seemed okay to see me.

"Uh, good to see you, Mike."

"Hey Nikki, you doing well?" I asked in response.

"I guess so...so you were on a date with Tiffany?"

"Yeah I was, she offered me to walk her back here."

"Ohhh, does that mean you're together now?"

I put my hands out. "Woah there, of course not! I wanna take my time, it's far too soon to be calling us that."

Nikki frowned. "Geez...sorry I asked."

"No forgive me, I'm not used to dating and I'm not used to other things that come with it."

"It's okay I guess, I know how you feel. I don't like going out much either or whatever so yeah..."

"So do you stay in your room whenever you're not working at the cafe?"

"Yeah, I'm a stay at home girl, unless Audrey drags me out to the nightclub like she sometime does. That reminds me, are you a classic video gamer?"

"I am, I tend to prefer the classics compared to the overrated modern FPS online bullshit nowadays."

Nikki smiled. "Oh good, that's a relief. I hate those kinds of games you know."

Tiffany came out of her room and she had changed completely, she also had the bowtie I gave her.

"Ta-da!" Tiffany exclaimed. "This is my cheerleader uniform, what do you think?"

I had to admit, I wanted to have a typical anime nosebleed moment, but there was a time and a place for that and this was not it. "Wow, that looks really good on you."

"Thanks!"

"Uh Tiffany, you have a bowtie?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, Mike got it for me as gift when we were out."

I laughed nervously.

Nikki smirked. "In that case, I'll leave you two alone or whatever, yeah...goodnight Mike." She then walked back to her room.

My mind was not able to process what just happened.

"Don't worry about it if it made you feel awkward." Tiffany said to me. "Thanks so much for the date, I had a really good time tonight."

"You're welcome, I think I did alright myself, but I had a good time as well."

"No, you did really great. Don't sell yourself short, okay? That's what Ms. Yumi said to me when I applied for university."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind...anyways, it's time for me to go, I know my way back."

"Okay, have a goodnight Mike, I'll see you again soon." Tiffany suddenly hugged me, forgetting what I just said. "Oh...whoops, sorry I forgot."

"It's alright, I do feel bad for what I said earlier. Anyways, have a good night yourself, Tiffany."

She smiled and I left her place and walked back to my apartment. I got into my room and took off my shoes before laying on the bed.

It was my first date for a long time and now thinking about it...it was the best one, the only one where everything went well unlike the previous dates, score one awesome point for Mike Jones, booyah!

* * *

 **There we are, first date finished and I should let you know. Mike will NOT be dating the other girls (A male harem is not what I want to do with this story when I've already done harem-related stories a few times before). To Mike, going on a date with one girl is more than enough.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will feature the first flashback into Mike's past, the flashback of where it all started to go wrong.**


	8. First Flashback

**Here we go with the first flashback into Mike's past, this may be a heavy chapter for some readers, so just a little warning.**

* * *

First Flashback

I laid down on my bed and sighed...why did I think it was a good idea to not hold her hand in the first place? At least she did so of her own accord and it did feel nice, but it's still far too soon to pull moves like that towards me. Maybe someday, I will have the talk with her and reveal my issues, but not now.

As I closed my eyes, I began to have a memory of my past. This was what I wanted to avoid, but I guess it was a time for a flashback...

 _Five Years Ago..._

Well this was cool, me and two of my school friends were enjoying our summer holidays, a mile away from my home. Speaking of my home, it was a time of when I used to live in a quiet neighbourhood area. Leaving school after finishing there was the best day ever cause now I could finally be free and not have to wake up in the early morning hours. My two friends were Ken and Andy, I had got to known them since school and they had stood by me for years, we were very close friends, like bros and all that. We were at the same age too, sweet sixteen and none of us had gotten kisses from girls.

"Yo Mike." They called me, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked back as I was sitting down on the dry grass looking over at the view of a city in the distance.

"We found an abandoned park in the forest." Ken explained.

"You should come with us, it'll be fun." Andy added.

"An abandoned park...why do I get the feeling that's dangerous?" I pondered.

Andy laughed. "Aww come on, don't be a pussy."

"It's just a big old shed in the forest, there's nothing bad in there." Andy added. "Besides, we've worked together in our nature studies, right?"

I was swayed. "You're right, I'm in, bros."

Ken picked me up by the hand. "Cool man, come on." They rushed onwards and I followed them.

We were kinda good at sports and we were the fastest runners during our gym classes, nearly everyone else was jealous of us. Ken and Andy were the only two friends I could rely on and I had their backs too, the one thing we had in common is that we liked to be daring and mischievous although Ken was the most daring out of us three.

Soon we walked into a forest, both of them ignored the 'No Trespassing' sign and I was about to raise a point over it, but thought not to which was wrong to begin with. We then came across a huge open area, there was a small abandoned park, but it looked really old and there was a big shed and a broken well beside it. I know that I gave into going along with them, but this still didn't seem right and for all we know, there could be a few homeless people living there.

"Nice man, you were right about this." Ken said. "Looks like crap, though."

"I'm sure there's something here." Andy added. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, what if there are people living here?" I asked.

"I don't see anyone, do you?" Ken asked back. "Hey Andy, race ya."

"Fine, friend." Andy replied as they rushed to the abandoned park.

I sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this...I wanna leave now, but I can't leave my friends behind."

There was a swing set that was rusty and old, Ken stood on the seat and swung high until the rusty chain snapped. Ken jumped off and the side of the swing broke off.

"Haha, what a shitty swing." Ken laughed.

I had often wondered when he learnt to and why he wanted to curse even though he wasn't eighteen yet, but I always kept that to myself.

"It did seem too old, at least the slide seems fine." Andy replied. "Here I go..." he climbed up and slid down...until he suddenly stopped.

I had then noticed that a part of the metal slide had a huge hole halfway down and Andy got his ass stuck in it.

Ken laughed his ass off and I couldn't help but join in, it was kind of funny.

"Stop laughing at me and help me."

"But...but it's so hilarious!" Ken laughed. "I'm taking a photo of this."

"Like heck you are." I responded as I walked over and helped Andy out of the slide. "See guys, I knew this place wouldn't be safe."

"Hold on, we haven't checked the big shed yet, come on." Ken rushed inside.

"Ken Wait!" I exclaimed as I rushed in as well.

We were inside and the place was surprisingly dark, we almost couldn't see anything. The only light we had was from the entrance, good thing it was the afternoon and not during the night. Andy then found a torch that seemed to be in working condition, he switched it on and now we could see a bit better.

"Woah cool." Ken commented. "Look at all this old fashioned shit!" He picked up something. "Awww these are just empty fish tanks, boring."

"You're too carefree as usual." Andy sighed.

Yeah, Andy was the more sensible of us, but he was still just like any other sixteen year old I knew and I was the one who just caved into pressure easily.

"Ohhh check these out...these are containers." Andy said. "Hey Mike, you wanna look at these?"

"Uhhh sure..." I replied going over.

"Hmm they seem too heavy to be empty."

I grabbed one and he was right, but when I opened the lid and the torch was on it, it showed a creepy crawly.

"ARGH!" I freaked out! "What the heck!?"

Ken laughed. "Oh man that was priceless! You're a such a pussy, Mike."

"S-shut up!"

"That didn't look like any normal spider." Andy said. "That was a tarantula."

"You mean those big hairy things?" Ken asked. "Give me a break, they don't scare me."

"Then why don't you go and pick one out and show us?" I dared.

"Oooh, challenge accepted! Okay bros, step aside, it's time for the heroic Ken!" With the torch on him, Ken opened up another container but what he got was worse. "Uhh guys, what are these?"

I gasped as I saw something worse then spiders and it was more than one...this was not going to end well.

"Ken, you might wanna put that down..." Andy warned.

"Don't be such a party crapper, Andy. I don't care what these are, I'm gonna let them crawl on my arm."

"Those are scorpions, Ken. Get them off you right now!"

"Shut the fuck up, pussy!" Suddenly, a tiny tail from the baby scorpion stung Ken in the arm. "OW!"

He suddenly dropped the container, but it was too late, four other baby scorpions were already on his arm.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "You gotta get to a hospital, that's venom the scorpion just stung you with."

"Argh! Get the fuck off my arm you bastards!" Ken yelled getting one sting after another. "Ow, this fucking hurts!"

Andy decided to be brave, he picked up one baby scorpion after another by the tail and threw them in the container. However he wasn't quick enough to get one that had somehow climbed up to Ken's neck, it stung him there before it was picked up by Andy and thrown into the container with the rest of them before closing it.

"You alright, Ken?" I asked as Andy placed the container back on a shelf.

"What the fuck does it look like, of course I'm not fine!" He answered back.

"Let's leave now and get to the hospital." Andy advised. "I don't know how long it'll be before the venom starts travelling around your system, you'll need an antidote."

"Alright, then let's get out of here." I responded.

We rushed out of the building, back in the spotlight. Suddenly however, we spotted a couple of dogs appearing from the forest, I gulped.

"Oh crud..." I said. "...those look like guard dogs."

"Where...oh shit." Ken said. "Ouch...this hurts."

"Stay with us, Ken, we need to run away from those dogs." Andy said.

Suddenly the guard dogs started running down towards us.

"RUN FOR IT!" I yelled as I started running as fast as my legs could handle, not caring much what was going on behind me.

I ran and ran till I was away from the abandoned park and out of the forest and back into the safer area of my home area. I looked back to see no one else that got out...poor Ken, he must've got caught and no doubt would be in pain after getting stung several times by a scorpion, but what about Andy, was he caught too?

I caught my breath and I took a taxi ride to my neighbourhood. I paid the driver the fare, got out of the taxi and walked back to my home that was in view. I opened the door to my family home and walked inside. The home I lived in with my parents was a more than average size and I loved it, especially my bedroom.

"I'm home." I called.

"You okay, Mikey?" My Father asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Where's your two friends?"

I thought of a white lie. "They had to go off and do busy things, but it's okay, I was getting thirsty and I needed a drink."

"Oh, that's okay. Listen, your mother is gonna be busy again tonight, so make sure you don't go anywhere dangerous at night, okay?"

"Sure Dad. Wait, all by myself?"

"Yeah, I've got a promotional meeting to attend tonight as well. I'm trusting you that you can keep this house safe, son."

"Okay Dad, you can trust me completely."

"That's good to know, your mother made your dinner in advance, so make sure to heat it up in the microwave carefully."

I nodded and I walked upstairs to my bedroom. Mine was a reasonable sized bedroom and I had posters of my favourite video game characters, but I had one rolled up that had a group of gorgeous high school girls which I didn't put on my bedroom walls. Thinking about girls and their beauty was a rare thing, but it was something I was going to start getting used to since now I was sixteen, the next level of education that would be college and things would change a little.

For now, I was going to enjoy my summer holidays in peace...or so I thought when it was night time. I was in my bedroom on my PC, looking at the lists of colleges that were closest to my home when I heard a loud knock on the door. I opened it and in front of me was a surprise.

"Oh...Andy! You made it out of the forest after all." I said.

He however wasn't positive about it. "Whatever, Mike...listen as a friend, I've got good news and bad news."

"A mixture of both news...well what are they?"

"Well, good news is that Ken is in hospital and he's getting the needed antidote, he was brought over just before the venom could take effect so he's going to pull through."

"Well that's good news, but maybe in the future he'll think twice before doing something stupid like that again. What's the bad news?"

Suddenly, an officer stood beside Andy. "Evening mister, I'm sorry to inform you that the three of you boys were caught trespassing in the forest earlier today, you are to come downtown with us." He said glumly. "We've already called your parents."

I gulped. I knew there was something not right about that place and still I went through with it. "Andy...why did you tell them about me?"

"Look Mike, there was no way around it." Andy replied rudely. "You were involved in it as much as I and Ken were!"

"That will be enough, boys." The officer intervened. "Now come with me to the car, your parents are waiting."

I turned off the lights in my home and I locked the house up...I was in for an unexpected scolding.

The day that followed after that incident, I was no longer friends with Ken. Andy and I fell out with him over the issue and we never saw him again...

 _Present Day..._

I suddenly twitched and I opened up my eyes, I shook my head and looked around. I was back in my own apartment and it was still night time. I breathed a sigh of relief, that flashback was what I didn't need, but it did remind me of where the first signs of my life going wrong appeared, beginning the downward spiral that went into the dating parts before moving here.

Kyu suddenly appeared. "Hey there Mike, I just got back after a word from my boss." She asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Kind of...but nothing too major." I rubbed my head. "Anyways, my date with Tiffany went well and I walked back with her."

"Oooh, that is new. That's great, just keep it up and soon, that heart of yours will be healed."

I groaned and went back to sleep, I don't need a love fairy to keep reminding of that same old crud.

* * *

 **So there you have it, Mike's squeaky clean behaviour was no longer intact and as for Andy, he's gonna be involved in another flashback later on in the story and it's where Mike's experience with dating gets involved...for now however, the next chapter will be up as soon as it can be done.**


	9. The Kiss Of Promise

**New chapter and it takes place two weeks later cause I want to move on with the story.**

* * *

The Kiss Of Promise

Two Weeks Later...

It had been a couple of weeks since I first met Tiffany, I had gotten to know the other girls a lot more as well so I was more than aware of what their interests are. But more importantly, I had two more dates with Tiffany, but I still had yet to make a bold move and I was regularly hesitating due to my issues with the main subject of love.

The second date we went on was at the hiking trail. The walk itself was quite exhausting and it had been a long while since I did any walking activity, it was a wonderful day for it since it was the beginning of Summer, there was barely a cloud. Like our first proper date, it was a good day to be out together but I was hesitating to make the next move and Tiffany seemed like she was waiting for me to do so. When I didn't, she showed a smile when the date was over but I could tell she was disappointed again.

Our third date was at the ice rink, I had never skated before but I always had a keen interest in it. Due to the ice, we made sure to wear up a little warm just in case either of us fell over. I was very hesitant when it came to holding hands whilst skating but I wasn't going to do the same thing as before. So I took her hand and we glided around the rink on our blades. When we let go, I ended up showing off by pulling a few good moves on the ice since I was a quick leaner and all. When the date was finished we both shared a smile and a hug.

Looking back on the two weekly dates, I was beginning to tell that she wanted more than holding hands and sharing a hug. Hmm...wait, she must've wanted a kiss, that must be it. But oh no, I've seen where a kiss leads to and it got me nothing but pain, misery and heartbreak, I can't risk going through that heartbreak again. Tiffany will just have to wait for as long as I say until I am okay with making the move.

My thoughts were interrupted when I received a text message.

 _Hi Mike, Nikki's birthday is tomorrow and Audrey and I are going to help set up a small party at our accommodation place. You're invited to come along, I do hope you can make it and if you can, please have a present for her, it would be super nice if you did. Also, I wanna talk to you privately, okay? Tiff x_

So Nikki's birthday is tomorrow, eh? Hmm, maybe this would be a good chance to explain myself and tell her why I can't be brave enough to move to the next level and start a relationship. Considering Nikki's taste, she'll probably like something to do with arts, something more luxurious like video gaming stuff would be too forward for me and make it look like I have a crush on her and that would look really bad on me.

For today, I was going to use this free day as a chance to get a small gift for Nikki and then tomorrow evening, have the private talk with Tiffany. So I texted back with a smile, letting her know that I would be there and she replied back with a smile emoticon, it makes me smile that Tiffany really likes me. I know that she wants a bit more from me and perhaps tomorrow night, I'll explain to her that I need all the time I can get to heal my heart and that I can't rush into anything.

Suddenly, my mobile phone was swiped away by Kyu. "Hey, don't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry dude, but I was curious." She replied. "Oooh, so you've been invited to a birthday party? Nice one."

"It's not what you think it is."

"Haha, really? That's the best excuse you could come up with?"

"Well you better not go, because Tiffany and the others will get the wrong idea."

Kyu raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was going? I don't need to do that."

"That's good..."

"Anyways, you should get going and buy Nikki a present. Maybe if you're lucky, Tiffany will want to kiss you." She smirked.

"There'll be no guarantees, besides, healing my heart is going to take a miracle."

"Then tomorrow night, it's up to you to make a miracle happen..." Kyu suddenly vanished.

I sighed and put on my shoes before leaving the apartment and walking to the shopping mall, before I turned and walked to an arts store.

I walked on in when I saw one and observed a few pencils, there was one with a video game character on it as a cover and I immediately thought that this would be nice to give to Nikki, cause I learnt that she likes to do art when she's not playing video games. I picked a set of it up and made the purchase at the counter, then asked for it to be gift wrapped before I left the store with it.

One birthday gift purchased, primary objective complete as an RTS game would say to me, but this isn't quite a fantasy...wait, I'm friends with a love fairy, forgot about that.

* * *

It was the next evening and I had made sure to dress up a little more than normal, I grabbed the present and I left the apartment, waving to Kyu who was going to the bar and lounge for the night, for a fairy, she sure likes her drinks.

Thankfully, I remembered the way to the accommodation house the three girls shared, when I got there, it seemed like there were a few people already there. I walked on inside and greeted myself when I entered the living room which had the furniture moved around.

"Hello girls." I called.

"Over here, are you blind?!" Audrey responded from the kitchen.

I giggled. "Nice to see you too, Audrey."

"And is that a birthday present for Nikki?"

"Yep, where should I place it?"

"Well duh, her birthday presents are in her bedroom, you should give it to her or something."

"I plan to do just that and nothing else."

"Whatever...oh and when you come back, I have something awesome to show you."

"Okay, I'll be back then." I walked from the living room and down to one of the doors that had Nikki's name on the door.

I knocked on it. "Just a second." I heard a familiar voice.

Out came Tiffany and she was looking fabulous. "Oh hi Mike, happy to see you again."

I smiled instantly. "Evening Tiff, I also made sure to get something for the birthday girl."

"Oh cool, I'll give this to Nikki, we'll be down in a few minute, just gotta get her hair done up."

"Thank you for coming." I heard Nikki call from her bedroom.

"It's no problem." I called back in an echo voice which made Tiffany laugh. "See you in a few minutes then."

I gave the present to Tiffany and she walked back into Nikki's bedroom and I went to the kitchen that looked over to the living room.

"So what did you want me to have a look at?" I asked Audrey who was standing outside the kitchen door.

"There you are, Mike. How long were you gonna make me wait?" Audrey asked back.

"For as long as I want if I wanted to, now what are those on the bench."

"These are the things that make me go high."

My eyes opened wide, I could already tell what those items were. "Are these to do with drugs?"

"What does it look like? You did say we could get high sometime."

"With a glass bong and a glass pipe? I'm pretty sure there are other ways to feel good besides this."

"So what, you're gonna pussy out?"

I wasn't pleased by her remark. "I didn't say that, I was merely just pointing out the possible dangers of doing that too much."

"So what? I don't give a fuck about that! Now are you gonna try this with me or are you too scared?"

I was about to feel irritated...no wait, I gotta remember what I learned from yesterday's meditation.

"Okay, okay...but just this once, I don't wanna start any bullshit tonight."

"Whatever, fine by me...now lemme get this real party started."

We sat down on the bench outside the kitchen. Audrey picked up the glass bong and brought out a lighter from her pocket, there was now a bit of smoke that looked like cigarette smoke, she placed the side tube of the bong in her mouth and inhaled the smoke...she breathed it out and she sat backwards.

"Ahhh, see, this is sooo good...you go ahead and try it."

I was still hesitant to go through with it...it reminded me of the time when I had a date so long ago that had something like this involved...worst night ever.

I had to be brave and it was to just say no. "Audrey...I can't do this, sorry but it's not right for me." I said, convinced that I was right about myself.

"Awww, what a shame that you're such a wuss...and I was looking forward to it too."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, you'll have to enjoy it yourself, I've gotta go and speak to Tiffany."

I went back into the kitchen and when I went into the living room, I was surprised to see another familiar face.

"Oh! I didn't expect to see you here, how are you?" Kyanna asked.

"Evening Kyanna. I'm surprised as well, but I'm okay." I replied.

"Seems it's just the two of us in here...are you sure, you look like you have something on your mind."

"Really...I don't think so."

Kyanna frowned. "Mike, I know we've been friends for a few weeks, but I can tell when a person is not being honest."

I tried to think of an excuse. "But I'm always honest, I'm more open than before."

"But not this time...tell me, is it to do with friends?"

"No it isn't, I am perfectly okay with the friends I have."

"Then do you not like parties?"

"Well this is the first I've been to for many years, so I do like it but it depends on the event details."

"Than why and what is it that you're so afraid to tell anyone about?"

I looked away. "You don't wanna know...it's too personal and pointless."

"Mike, are you seeing someone?"

"Me? How would you know about that?"

"Because Tiffany and I often chat when I'm not watching over my son. By the way, Beli is babysitting him for me so don't worry about it, but that isn't the point."

"Yeah I already figured that."

"If it's do with your feelings, just say it out to her, I'm totally sure she'll be fine with it."

"But how can I...you don't understand what I've been through and I'm not about to spill out my dark secrets at a time like this."

"The party isn't starting for another fifteen minutes, so there's plenty of time." Kyanna sighed. "Anyways, it looks like I'll have to play the guessing game with you."

Oh great, a guessing game...more like an interrogation under the watchful eyes of a secret agency.

"Do you have a broken heart?" She asked.

Wow, went right for a critical hit there. "Tch..."

"I see, when did the last girl break your heart?"

I said nothing, I just couldn't say anything.

"Then answer me this, do you hate the word love?"

"Love? I freaking hate that word!" I exclaimed, my buttons were being pushed again. "Love, dating, relationships...what's the point of it all? I opened up my heart once and it got broken. So right now, you're wasting your time over my personal issue that I'm not going to explain!"

"But you can't use that as an excuse to not give being a couple a go! It's not my place to say it, but you mean a lot to Tiffany and she's waiting for you to make the next move."

"Kyanna...if you don't drop this now, I'm gonna have to leave the party. I don't need advice that got me nowhere in relationships, the same thing will just happen all over again, my heart will get broken and I'll be going back to being depressed again."

"But how do you know that will happen? Cause from what I've heard, none of that's happened with Tiffany, what more do you want her to do in order to prove that you're wrong?"

"It's not her that's the problem, it's me! I'm a guy who's fallen down on love once, I was used by ex-girlfriends, I was once even beaten up on a date and I had to have stitches on the back of my neck!"

Kyanna tried to come back with an argument of her own. "But-"

However, I cut her off. "No, I don't wanna hear anymore about this relationship and love bullshit! This is why I can't fall in love with Tiffany, she's a wonderful girl and I really think she's special but look at me! I am not the right guy for her, there is nothing that anybody can do to change my mind! So get this through your skull! I will never fall in love again and there is nothing that anyone in this world can do about it, you fucking got that?!"

Kyanna stood back and we heard a gasp from behind a living room door. Tiffany and Nikki were there...they overheard everything, Tiffany sniffed and she ran out.

Nikki looked at me with her arms folded...she was not pleased with how I acted just now.

"You..." Someone else said from behind, I turned to see Audrey and she was extremely pissed. She suddenly grabbed me and slammed me into the wall.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I yelled.

She slapped me in the face. "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING PUSSY?!"

"Let him go!" Kyanna intervened. "This isn't the time for him to get scolded...oh and I was hoping I didn't have to see your face again."

Audrey snarled and let me go. "Oh yeah...fine, whatever...I can't stand being in the same room with this party pooper!" She walked back to the outdoors by the kitchen.

Nikki walked up to me. "Mike, whatever you just said did nothing but hurt Tiffany's feelings. Why are you pushing her feelings away?"

"I didn't mean to...I was just-"

"How long do you plan to make Tiffany wait?" She was now angry at me...great. Because of my problems, I've lost a lot of friendship points now.

"Please listen to us." Kyanna added. "We girls know more about this than you do. If you want your heart to be healed, let Tiffany fix it for you."

"But how can I let her...after what just happened?"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you if you make an effort...just believe in her that she can help you see what love truly is."

I had one other thing on my mind. "Where is she, first of all?"

"I think she ran outside, maybe at the park." Nikki replied. "Please get her back, I want to have a good birthday party after all."

Oh yeah, this was Nikki's birthday party and look at me, I nearly went and ruined the night. There was only one thing to do...find Tiffany. I ran out of the big house and rushed over to the park, thankfully, it was a few minutes away.

"Tiffany!" I called. "Where are you?!" I kept on searching until I found a bench with someone sitting there. I walked slowly and calmly till I was in earshot of what Tiffany was saying.

 _Background Music:_

 _Nekopara vol. 1 Soundtrack -_ _Nyannyan Paradise_

"Hic...I was so stupid to think I could help him." She sniffed. "Is it true...hic...does he really hate love? But what about the dates that we had, were they just friendly meet ups in the end?"

Now I began to feel guilty, saying so many things and not realising that they weren't going to agree with me on the subject of love.

"Hic...this is just like leaving my mom all over again and I hate her...but...hic...I don't want to hate Mike as well...I have feelings for him." She sniffed. "I thought he enjoyed his dates with me...but now, my heart's broken as well as his...is this what he really wants..." She couldn't say anymore as the tears were starting to fall and she was wailing quietly.

Ah screw it...I can't take this anymore...it's time to stop being a coward. I walked up to the bench, took her up by the hands and I put my arms around her in a locked hug, she gasped at the surprise embrace, but she continued crying.

"Tiffany..." I said, almost feeling emotional myself. "I'm sorry..."

"Mike...hic." She cried.

"I'm really sorry that I upset you...it's my fault and I can't keep dragging your feelings around like this."

"My feelings?"

"I may have had a bit of help, but I understand that you have feelings for me...but I keep pushing them away because of what happened to me in the past and I know that it's wrong for me to do."

She put her arms around me. "Mike...hic...Mike..."

"It's okay, I'm here for you, Tiffany...because I have feelings for you too, I've always had these feelings but I was too scared because of the bad experiences I had with dating a long time ago."

She wiped her tears away. "Then if you really do have feelings for me, please...please let me help you mend your broken heart."

"...alright, I will let you help me, but I have to warn you."

"What is it?"

"I'll be revealing a lot of bad experiences to you so I hope you can bare it."

She gave a weak smile. "I will...I promise. No matter what, I will keep your heart safe with me."

"Thank you...I can't give you all that I have right away, but if you want, we can make a start together."

She looked at me. "Yeah...can we agree to the promise with a kiss?"

I blinked. "A kiss..."

She blushed and looked away. "I want to show you what it truly means to be in love and to do that, I want to be your girlfriend."

So it's like sealing the promise with a kiss...where have I read that before? "Then allow me to respond."

I placed my right hand under her chin and she looked at me. I moved my head forward towards hers till we felt our noses contact. This was it, I was going to make the boldest move I had made for a long time...my lips soon touched Tiffany's lips before they were locked in a proper kiss. Our eyes soon closed as we succumbed to the kiss...my first kiss ever and it seemed right, it was beautiful and romantic...how very unlike me, but I couldn't complain, this moment was better than anything I could've wanted.

After a minute, we pulled out of the kiss, both of us were now blushing in bright red. "We should probably get back to the party, it might be starting by now." I said.

"Yeah, I want to have a good time...but this time, as a couple, right?" Tiffany asked.

I instantly took her hand and smiled. "Yeah, for sure...after this party, we'll plan to have a day to ourselves and I'll explain my back story to you then, sound good?"

She smiled back. "Yeah, sounds cool to me, thanks...I love you, Mike."

The word love...I hated it at first but now I was starting to like it. "I love you too, Tiffany."

 _End Of Background Music_

We shared a quick kiss and walked back to the accommodation house...well here I go again, my heart is in the hands of a girl once again, this could be the last time as well. Don't worry Tiffany, I will not make you upset again, I'll promise to tell you what happened to me long ago so you can help me and I'll do what I can to protect you...

* * *

 **At last! They are now a couple after so much hesitating from Mike. The next chapter that arrives, we're going to have a second flashback.**


	10. Second Flashback

**Time for the second flashback for Mike and this is where the source of his hate towards love finally comes out.**

* * *

Second Flashback

It was the next morning and I was back in my apartment after the night of last night's birthday party at the accommodation went off without any further problems. When Tiffany and I got back with smiles, Kyanna and Nikki were willing to forgive for my actions, but Audrey was being...herself and having one of her bitchy moments, saying that she isn't going to forget about it or accept my apology anytime soon.

It was a small shame, but for now I was ready to finally accept what love is and now my love heart is in the hands of Tiffany, but she has assured me that she will listen and be open to what I have to share to her, speaking of which, we agreed to meet up later at the botanical gardens which was where we had our first meet up. It was there I was going to tell her what happened to me a few years ago and how I came to hate love in the first place.

"Rise and shine, lover boy." Kyu smirked.

I stretched and smiled. "Yeah and what else is new?"

"Oooh, looks like Mikey has grown confident since last night. So how was the party, I bet it was awesome."

"It was a good night as I told you...but arguably the best thing happened that night."

"Yeah, you finally got yourself to open up that heart of yours and Tiffany responded with happiness."

"Well, I was just doing what any boyfriend would do."

"Awww, you said boyfriend. Our little boy is growing up." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh stop it, now I should get ready myself, I promised I would tell her today."

"Well good luck with it, I won't be there in case you're wondering."

"Thanks, I'll see you back here."

I got changed and with my mobile phone and NOT the HunieBee, I left the apartment and walked over to the gardens park. After a few minutes of sitting on the bench, Tiffany arrived and I stood up straight away with my smile.

"Morning Mike." She greeted.

"Morning Tiff." I replied as we shared a tight hug and a kiss on the lips. "That is our third kiss."

She laughed. "Haha, have you been counting?"

"Well I need to do something else besides taking care of you."

"Stop it, hehe." She sat down with me. "But I should get used to your teasing now that we're together."

"Yeah...I forgot to say last night that I will also protect you and look out for you in return for you looking after my heart."

"Of course, I'll make sure it never breaks...so, are you ready to tell me about your past?"

"I am, but it's a bit of a long story, I hope you can manage that."

"Well I'll make sure to pay attention whilst I'm holding on to you."

"That'll be good, thanks..." I paused for a moment, grabbing a few bottles. "...which is why I got these drinks for us, just in case."

"Oh I love these, thank you..." She kissed me on the cheek and took a bottle.

I cleared my throat. "Alright Tiff, I'm going to be revealing what happened to me when I tried dating long ago and how it made me who I am...it's gonna open up a few scars of my past, but-"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll hold your hand and sit close to you so I can remind you that I'm here for you."

Then I smiled and began to think about my past where one moment that changed my life, happened...

 _Two And A Half Years Ago..._

A lot of time had passed since Andy and I fell out with Ken and were no longer friends with. We were the only two that stood by together and it made us glad that we were able to go to the same college so that I wouldn't be alone. We had some new friends, but we didn't consider them as serious or close friends. I had gotten my childish curiosity almost completely out of my system by that time.

Andy and I were not around the age of sixteen any more, we were around eighteen and both of us had grown to have a keen interest in girls. There were a few that we had our eyes on, but neither of us were able to be brave enough to make a move and be friends with at first. Until one night where I got my first taste in dating.

When it was half term during the Spring term, Andy and I got an invitation to attend a Spring party that a group of girls had planned. Seeing this was a chance to chat up a few girls, we took the opportunity to go, of course I had to go see my parents about it first and Andy had to do the same.

When the day of the spring party came, it turns out that it was going to be held during the late afternoon and into the evening. The party was already beginning when Andy and I turned up, dressed well and all and we couldn't help but gaze at the sight of what we were seeing.

"Well Mike, you seen anything like this before?" Andy asked.

"Nope, never in my life." I replied. "And the girls here...damn they're so fine!"

"Yeah...hey I bet you twenty bucks that I can get a one night stand with a girl here before you can."

"Betting, huh? You're on, but what happens if I earn a one night stand?"

"Then you're twenty bucks richer, my friend, haha."

I laughed. "Haha, okay then, let's go and meet the girls who planned this first and then mingle with the others."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, let's do it."

We walked into the entrance, the event was taking place on a field beside a forest...that alone only just brought memories of when we trespassed into one a few years back but things were different now and Andy and I were going to make sure we stayed safe where it isn't so bad.

"Here come the two guys." One of the girls said. "Hiya! Glad you both could make it."

"Evening, Hannah." Andy replied as he hugged her. "Thanks for inviting us."

A second girl nodded. "No probs and how are you, Mike?" She asked me.

"I'm doing well, Jenny." I replied. "Just like Andy here."

"Oh, you should totally meet up with Monica, she's a great girl and was the one who came up with this."

"Really, I thought all three of you planned it."

"We did, but she asked us for help and well, here we are, we made it possible."

"I can see that and I think it's great." Andy said. "Anyways, I'm gonna talk with a few girls, Mike."

"Okay Andy, I'll do the same as well." I replied.

I went around and from time to time, I had talked to a couple but I was still completely shy until I nearly bumped into another girl.

"Oops, sorry there." I apologised.

"It's okay...it was my fault." she replied.

I looked at her. "Wait, are you Monica, the girl on the invitation along with Hannah and Jenny?"

"Yeah, that's me and you must be Mike, one of the guys who came here?"

"Yep, that's me alright."

"Cool...oh say, do you have sometime with me? I wanna show you something cool."

"As long as it's away from everyone else., I don't mind."

"Yeah...think of it as a date if you like."

I blinked. "Woah! A date already? That's awesome for a guy like me."

"Hey don't get too cocky mister, come with me."

She grabbed my hand and took me into one of the small tents away from the main field, the small tent had a few bags and spare supplies of plastic cups and paper plates, I guess they had a buffet service on standby for later. When we got in one, she zipped up the entrance so it was only us two.

"Well, this is a bit awkward for a first time meeting and all." I said.

"It's fine, it's a date alright, but I like to be different, not like the other girls." Monica replied. "Check these out." She went into a bag and brought a lot of stuff.

"Ummm, I have several questions..."

"These ones are happy pills, I like to take these when I'm in the mood for dating." She picked up a couple and swallowed them outright. "Wanna try a few?"

"Sure thing..." She handed me some and I swallowed one. "...hmm, don't feel anything different."

"That's cause you're rushing it, stupid...try taking a few more."

I swallowed the rest and I still didn't feel any different at all. "Now what's with that powder and all?"

"Well, don't tell the other girls this, but...I like to get high when I'm not studying."

"Huh...so that means you take drugs?"

"Yeah, ya got a problem with that, buster?"

"Not at all...I'll respect whatever you do with yourself."

"Good, now come on...try some of this." She opened bag that had white powder in it.

"Uhh, what is that powder anyways?"

"Cocaine...and I love it."

I gulped. "Oooh...sorry, but that's where I draw the line."

"Huh? You don't like cocaine?"

I shook my head. "Anything to do with drugs, I don't like it at all."

She frowned with disappointment. "Fine then I may as well just tell you something."

"Really? What is it?"

She looked away. "Well to be honest, I've liked you for a long time but I wasn't sure if you were too shy for me."

Well, this girl was acting way too weird for me, the me nowadays would've just unzipped the tent entrance and left, but the old me back then was too curious to know more.

"I never knew that..." Was all I said.

"Well, how about you and I go back to someplace more private?"

"More private, like a one night stand?"

She smiled. "Yeah...we can have some fun of our own."

"Alright, then let's go...it'll be our date continued."

She kissed me and then unzipped the tent entrance, she went out first and as soon as I got out, I ended up tripping into the grass, face first.

I was suddenly laughed by a group of people around my age. "Surprise, idiot!" One of them teased.

I got up and looked surprised. "What...what the heck is this?"

"Oh Mike, you were so easy to fool..." she went to a guy and kissed him. "...I forgot to say, there's one other thing I like do...I like to tell lies to shy and weird boys like you."

"Wait...what are you saying?"

"What's she saying is that she already has a boyfriend." The guy replied. "And that's me!" He suddenly walked to me and punched me so hard in the gut.

"Ooof!" I felt that one pretty bad and I nearly kneeled down. "Why?!"

"Get a load of that loser." Another guy teased. "Isn't he so weak?"

The guy punched me hard again and then leg swiped me, causing me to fall down before I felt a much harder punch in my face.

"Alright, that's enough of that, Billy!" A familiar voice intervened. "Now let him go and leave him be."

"Fine...you listen me, pipsqueak, if I ever catch you with Monica again, I'll make sure you'll never see anything again." He walked away with Monica and a few other guys.

I looked up and I spit out a tooth out of my mouth. "Argh...he knocked a tooth out of me...what the hell?"

I saw that it was Andy, I knew he'd have my back. "You okay?"

"Do I look like I'm fine and dandy...never mind, I'm fine."

Andy suddenly smirked. "Then let me make you feel better."

"Huh?" He suddenly kicked me right under the sun and slammed me down. "Andy, owwww! What the actual hell?!"

"So many questions, but so little answers." A girl said.

"Just as what we thought would happen." Another girl added.

I turned to see that it was Hannah and Jenny and they were smirking along with Andy, it took me a bit but I was beginning to see what was going on.

"In case you haven't figured it out you naive moron." Jenny said. "This party was only set up as an excuse to make fun of one guy."

"Every half term party we plan, we select one guy at random to tease on...and you were elected to take the fall." Hannah added.

"Originally, it was going to be Andy, but he convinced us and Monica that you would be a better option."

"And when you accepted our invite, we set it all up in secret and Andy was not allowed to help you, not that I think he really would."

Andy kicked me by the side, seeing that I was still down. "Sorry Mike, but there was no way I was going to let my reputation as a great guy be ruined just for fun."

"Andy..." I said in pain. "...how could you? I thought we were close friends."

"No, the only time I was a friend to you was when you weren't kissing my ass." He replied. "I thought that someday you would be more confident and do more brave things, but even at a party at this, you still act shy and you still need me to guide you...well not anymore."

"Awww is the guy with no friends gonna cry now?" Hannah teased.

"Come on, Hannah. We're going." Andy responded, taking her hand.

"See you later...loser!" Jenny added as she walked with them.

I got up and I held my arm and tried to hide my beaten up part of my face. There was only one thing to do, go straight back home and get much needed time at home till I can come out again...so much for a date that just turned out to be a prank the whole time. What the hell is wrong with those girls, do they seriously get their kicks by doing stuff like this? Well that doesn't matter to me anymore, I'm not gonna let my soft heart side be taken for granted again.

 _End Of Flashback_

"And that's when my hatred for dating and love began to grow." I continued, telling the story to Tiffany. "I was also no longer friends with Andy, since all he did was turn his back on me for the sake of his reputation instead of being a close friend, he back-stabbed me."

Tiffany was upset by it all, but she kept holding on to my hand. "Oh my god...what a horrible experience." She said sadly.

"It was...that's why ever since then, I grew to hate love and that's why I had acted somewhat hostile to the idea and why I acted like a jerk to you and the others."

Tiffany held me close. "I'm really sorry to hear that you went through such a difficult time, I can't believe you got bullied...was Andy your only friend?"

"Yeah, I didn't know anyone else that well, so I was all alone."

"So is that why you moved here in the first place, cause you said you lived with your parents at that time."

"You're right about the parents thing, but there was one other incident that made me decided that I couldn't live with my parents anymore and I wanted to move far away."

"Oh I see, well whatever happened, I don't blame you for wanting to move here. Besides, I'm really glad you did because now you have plenty of friends and you have me as your girlfriend." She winked.

I smiled. "Yeah I do...thanks Tiffany, I hope that wasn't too much for you."

"It was a little shocking at first, but I stood by you from beginning to end...I'd like to get some food now, how about you?"

"Sure, let's head to a cafe, good thing I had the drinks ready."

We got off the bench, held hands and left the park. I couldn't stop smiling, I was really happy Tiffany stayed with me throughout that past story. I felt much better as well, I was glad to be done with that past, I can move on at last and she'll be there for me, like I'll be there for her.

* * *

 **So now we know the real reason and he can finally move on. So the next one will be up soon, I might try to bring in the mother/daughter angle.**


	11. A Mystery Plot Unfolds

**New chapter and remember the agent that Jessie talked about? He has a minor part that's gonna lead to a big plot point towards the end.**

 **As for the third flashback, it's going to be a short one, so I've added it to this chapter instead.**

* * *

A Mystery Plot Begins

?'s POV

What a wonderful and clear night time, I walked and took in the view of the city and I showed off my smile. "At last...the city that he's got to." I spoke with certainty. "Now I must find a place where I can start planning and track my former friend down."

I walked along a sea front path and then saw a warehouse that didn't look like it was used for years, it was the perfect hideout. I got out my phone and made a call. "It's me...yes I'm finally in the city and about to settle in a warehouse away from the main city. I need a distraction, see what you can do about some of his contacts. That will give me enough time to set up what I need to draw him out...yes thank you. Don't contact me until it is done." I ended the call and smirked. "Soon, Mike...we will meet again."

Normal POV

It was the next late morning and I had the TV on whilst I was making a brunch for myself.

"Dude, how it's goin', I wanna hear good things." Kyu said, appearing suddenly.

"I know it's been some time, but I can never get over how much street talk you do for a fairy." I replied.

"Well, it is part of my gaming profile, I like to be a rebel, isn't that the point of this story?"

I smirked. "Who's the one breaking the fourth wall now?"

"Tch...you're getting a little cocky...that's why we get along."

 _"This is Hunie Sweet News with Jacob Heart!"_ A voice said on the TV, I turned my eyes to the screen as I had my brunch ready. _"The city's space exploration team returned home, they have reported a mysterious flying ship that is approaching into the Earth's Orbit."_ Jacob said. _"Sources say that the purpose of the appearance is unknown and has advised the citizens of this city to not panic."_

"An alien invasion?" I responded. "Whatever next, a big shark walking around a city?"

 _"In other news, a local resident spotted a stray girl in the alleyways. According to the description, the girl had furry ears and a tail and is rumoured to have been involved in a malfunctioned scientific experiment. I'm Jacob Heart and Hunie Sweet news will be right back..."_

"Well, that's weird...I do wonder what's wrong with this city now."

"Duh! Of course it's weird, you never watch the news after all." Kyu replied.

"You know, you could've just said duh and be done with it."

Kyu just laughed.

After I ate my brunch, there was a news flash.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, we have received news just in. There has been a crash on the freeway that leads to the exit of the city, cops on the scene reports that there was only the driver, the description is that it's a woman with blonde hair, possibly in her mid-30's was transported to hospital..."_

I gasped immediately, I knew who that was already. "No way...that's Jessie!"

"The cougar one?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah and it doesn't sound good."

 _"The details of the crash is sketchy at this time, but cops report of a leakage around the break...we'll be right back with more details after these messages..."_

I switched off the T.V. "A break leakage..." I already had a suspect. "...maybe it was that model agent, but why and what the heck for?"

"Jessie's model agent? That's a hell of a stretch, dude." Kyu said.

"Well besides me, the agent is one other guy that Jessie would know well...could he be doing it for money?"

"Wait, isn't there something else important?"

"Yeah...Jessie would no doubt be severely hurt from the crash...I hope she's okay...I better go and see her in hospital."

"Alright, but don't get carried away, you're in relationship now."

"I know, I'm only gonna go there and see if I can find out anything. I'll be back later..."

I grabbed what I needed and left the apartment. As I walked across the streets on my way to the hospital, I heard a bit of ruffling in the alleyway.

"Oh come on, there's no way it could be true...but it wouldn't hurt to check out."

Suddenly, I noticed a water-filled bag with live fish, among the pile of rubbish bags. I walked down the alleyway and picked it up, completely forgetting that my curiosity was getting the better of me again. Suddenly, I heard a loud ruffle and then a can fell down, I gasped and turned around to see...a stray girl of sorts.

"Um, excuse me, did you drop these fishes here?" She asked.

I stared, noticing that it must be the cat girl from the news. "What the heck?!"

"If you don't want them, can I have them?"

"Wait, you want these fishes...are you gonna try and eat them?"

She frowned. "No, I wanna take care of them!"

A cat lady wanting to take care of fish...that's really odd, but she seemed that she wanted to. "Okay then, knock yourself out."

She took the bag of fishes from me. "Really? Thank you, I promise to take care of them forever and ever."

"So who are you, anyways?"

"Momo, I'm a kitty, hehe. But I don't have a master...I don't like being a stray kitty."

"Well that's not good that you're a stray, but I wouldn't know what to do with you since there are people out there who do wanna catch you."

"Oh no...please don't let them take me away, I promise to be a good kitty if you take me in."

I sighed, I really didn't have time for this so I made a rash choice. "Right, follow this route if you want to get to my apartment...I'll speak with you then, because I'm a in a rush right now."

"Okay, thank you. I'll make sure to be safe." She then ran down the alleyway till she was out of sight.

I shook my head. "Alright, no more distractions, off to the hospital I go."

I continued walking and soon I saw the hospital building, hopefully Jessie isn't too bad in her state. I walked up to the reception, one of them should know me since I nearly had an alcohol incident once when I was settling down here a while ago, but that's another story.

"Ah welcome mister Jones." The receptionist greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to speak to Jessie Maye, do you know if she's in right now?" I asked.

"She is, but you'll need to go to the waiting room on the second floor first, are you a relative of hers?"

"No, I am a friend of hers."

"Understood, follow the hallway and take a left up the stairs and go into the waiting room there."

"Thanks."

I followed the directions and walked into the waiting room. I was the only person in the room too and things were quiet for sometime until I saw a nurse came on out.

"Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to speak with Jessie Maye." I replied.

"Okay, she's ready to see people now, so go in this room."

"Thanks."

I walked into the room full of hospital beds and equipment, I then stopped Jessie herself and she was resting on the bed.

"Jessie, are you well?" I asked.

She gasped and smiled. "Oh Mike...I'm happy to see a familiar face."

"So are you okay, nothing too serious?"

"Nah, I'm a strong woman like I told you before. I only walked away with a bruise on my leg and a tiny cut on the arm."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, is that all?"

"Well alright, I got knocked out as soon as my car crashed and turned upside down."

"That's horrible, so are you injured?"

"No, the doctor said I shall be out tomorrow, I just need to rest my body for now...shame that I can't get a drink here."

I sat on a chair next to her bed. "Well it is a hospital, this isn't like a night at the bar."

"Speaking of which, how is your learning of kicking the habit of alcohol going?"

"It's almost done, thanks to the help of my friends and Tiffany."

"Oh...my daughter, have you been seeing her?"

"Yeah, and actually I have something important to tell you. We became...a couple thanks to a friend's birthday party."

She seemed surprised. "Really? You're in love with my daughter?"

"Yes...and it took a hell of a damn lot to convince me that I needed to be there for her, so I gave her some of my affection and we've been in a relationship ever since."

"Then I am really happy for you, Mike. I really do believe that you'll take care of Tiffany...and you have my approval."

I smiled. "Thanks Jessie...now do you have any idea of what could've caused the crash to happen?"

"Well, when I was changing gears and putting down the break, I felt it being loose and and when I put it down, the car didn't slow down. I realised then that the break inside must've been tampered with or there was a break leakage."

"I believe a break leakage was more likely...and I already have a suspect on who could've done that."

She looked at me. "You do? But who would it have been?"

"I think it was the agent you told me about."

She blinked. "My model agent? But why would he do that?"

"My guess is because it's to do with money, as if maybe he met someone who's offering him more or something."

"Well if it was to do with that, I would fire him immediately and I would be better off finding a new line of work."

"So what can we do in the meantime?"

"Well I have to stay here for now, but if you could be a real sweetheart and find out what he wants." She got out her phone and then sent me a message to my phone. "This is his location so you can go and see what he's up to, he lives there."

"Right, I'll keep this between you and me, obviously Tiffany wouldn't wanna know unless she saw the news as well."

"Yeah, that would be for the best if you go now, just in case by some miracle, Tiffany happens to visit here."

"Then I'll head out now and see what I can do, hope you get better soon."

"Thank you hun...kisses."

I giggled and I left the room, walking downstairs and leaving the hospital. Tiffany wasn't around so things were okay, now I had to go and find out where the agent lives. I check my phone to see Jessie's text message which gave me his address. To my surprise, his location was at the other side of the shopping mall, near where the scrapyard is on the far edge of the city.

But then my stomach rumbled, I couldn't be hungry already...ah well, better put that on hold for now. I walked back to my apartment and went to the kitchen for a snack.

"What it do!" Kyu greeted in her street talk style. "How was it?"

"Jessie seems fine, she also believe that the model agent was responsible, so I think I'm on to something."

"That's good...speaking of her, she has the same surname as Tiffany, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it got me curious...and because I think you can trust me enough, why did you leave your parents?"

I sighed, my lunch meal was gonna take some time to cook. "Well, it all began last year when first moved here."

 _One Year Ago..._

I couldn't stand it anymore, I didn't want to live in this house and everything else around it anymore. I was back-stabbed by my so-called friends and I was heartbroken as well, my parents were not cruel, but they were no longer my source of comfort. I needed to branch out on my own and find my own life so I could get away from it all.

When I turned nineteen a few weeks ago, I decided that I was going to live far away in a new city. I was packing my travel bags one morning when my father came into my bedroom.

"Now son." He said. "Your mother and I commend you for taking charge of your own life and wanting to be independent, but do you think that moving far away is going to solve your problems?"

"Well I've tried the normal options, dad." I replied. "But I can no longer stand living around here, there's nothing left for me to be here for."

"But what about us, we're still here for you."

"Yes I know...and I really do appreciate it. But you did say that you would be supportive and would respect my choices as long as they are genuine and me leaving this house is no exception."

"I see, so you are truly committed to what you want to do, son. Then as your father, I will step aside and pray that you will keep yourself safe and out of trouble."

"Don't worry, dad. I'm a smart guy and I know how to travel independently, I have the mindset for it after all, just like you."

My dad chuckled. "Like father, like son, eh?"

"Yeah, at least I'll always remember where I got that from."

"But what about the daily chores you'll have to go through?"

"Well that's where I've got to see my mom about, is she downstairs?"

"Yes, we will both see you off as soon as a taxi gets here."

"Thanks, dad...and thank you for all you've done for me...I'll stay in touch."

"No problem son."

It was a guy thing, but I had to shake my dad's hand and quickly hug him.

I walked down stairs with my travel bags and placed them near the door, I went into the living room and I saw my mom with a tissue.

"Oh Mikey...my dear son." She cried.

"Please don't cry for me, mother." I replied, hugging her. "There are some things in this life where I have to learn to get on my own, this city and this house isn't for me."

"But what will you do, how will you look after yourself?"

"Now honey, we promised that we would trust him to take care of himself." My dad intervened. "Besides, he's our son and he is a quick leaner as many people have said."

I nodded. "Yeah, the taxi will be any minute now...and don't worry, when I arrive to this city I heard about, I'll make sure to contact you to let you know."

My mom nodded, finally agreeing. "Alright, then as your parents, I hope you are indeed grateful for how we've raised you."

"I am, Mom...you and Dad taught me a lot on how to grow up and to be a young adult and now I'm ready to take on a new city and face new challenges. This isn't the last goodbye, I'll stay in touch and I'll always stay out of trouble. Believe in me..."

"We will son...come here." My dad replied.

I had a group hug with my parents...it was sad that I had decided that I wanted to leave, but it was for the best. Soon my taxi arrived when I heard the beep, it was time to leave my past behind and make a new future for myself...

 _End Of Flashback_

"And that's when you travelled by plane to over here, right?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah and things were good for the first few weeks, I was able to get a part time job that had me assigned to a workplace at random locations." I replied before I began to feel sad. "But then I began to feel a huge amount of loneliness..."

"And that's when you started drinking alcohol?"

"Yep and looking back now, going to the bottle only made me feel worse. No friends, no love and forgetting to stay in touch with my parents..."

"Well I tell you what, you don't have to be that depressed anymore. I mean a lot has changed for you since I came along."

"Yeah, you've helped me to convince myself that I didn't have to be that way in this life. Now I have you guiding me, my friends and Tiffany as my girlfriend."

Kyu nodded. "Anyways, thanks for sharing that info, now if you told Tiffany that, maybe it would help heal some wounds with her mother."

I shook my head. "I don't think that would work...and speaking of Jessie, I got a location of the model agent's home and she wants me to see what he's really up to."

Suddenly, I got another text, this time from Tiffany.

 _Hi Mike, umm...can I come over to your apartment tonight, I feel like watching a movie together. I hope you have a few good movies at your place. ;) Tiff xx_

* * *

 **Up next will be the chapter that I must warn you about...it's going to contain lemon content (which I've done on two other stories). If sexual content isn't your thing, feel free to skip to the following chapter when it comes out later, after the next one.**


	12. Inseparable Hearts (Lemon Chapter)

**Here we go and this is the part where the lemon content will come into play. I'll put in a minor warning in this chapter just in case. ;)**

* * *

Inseparable Hearts (Lemon Chapter)

"Oooh." Kyu commented. "Looks like this could be it."

"Oh and what do you mean by that?"

"Come on, don't be stupid...it's so obvious what she really wants."

There was a knock on the door and Kyu answered it and she was surprised.

"Um, excuse me, is this my master's apartment?"

No way...that's Momo, the stray kitty...girl I meant earlier. "You just found it, Momo."

"Oh yay! If this is your place, can I stay here for now?"

"Well, I need this apartment to myself tonight so um..."

"Hold on, I have an idea." Kyu intervened. "Why don't you let me and this cat girl here do the exploring for you just before Tiffany arrives, we'll make sure to stay away until you two...have slept together, if you know what I'm saying."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but if it means we can get to the bottom of what the agent is doing, then I'll take that chance. Alright, see what you both can do...and thanks, Kyu."

"No probs, Mike...alright kitty, let's go."

"Umm, I'll only go if my master says so." Momo said.

I smiled and nodded. "It's okay Momo, I know you just got here and well done for finding my apartment, but you're better off going with Kyu, she'll protect you from those people that wanna capture you."

"Okay, I'll do my best, master."

Momo and Kyu left my apartment, my stomach rumbled again, now remembering that I had food cooking and it was done just in time.

After my cooked lunch, I sent a text back to Tiffany, I was happy that I was gonna see her again but at night and in my apartment too...hmm, I better get a good movie while I'm at it, ever since I moved here, I stopped having an interest in movies, but I may have them again if tonight goes well. I left my apartment and walked to the shopping mall, I was going to need a good movie and one that she would like...and also some "protection", I had a feeling that I was going to need it, just in case.

I found a section of DVD movies and saw one that I thought Tiffany would like, so I bought it and then went to a supermarket that was at the end of the shopping mall. There was one tiny section of an aisle that had..."protection"...I'm glad this city has almost everything I wanted as I said to myself before. When I bought them, I went straight back to my apartment and I had the pack of condoms in my bedside drawer. I wasn't going to go anywhere else and I had time until Tiffany arrives. Thinking about what could potentially happen during our movie night made me feel a little nervous, I hadn't done it before and I'm sure she hasn't either.

When it was around sunset time, I heard a knock on the door. I gave Tiffany my address so she could find it easier and I knew it would be her.

I opened the door and smiled at her. "Evening Tiffany."

"Heya Mike...mmmm." She replied before immediately kissing me.

I closed the door behind her and put my arms around her, locking our lips together. Easy mister, don't wanna rush it...it's not time yet.

"So this is your apartment?" She asked, looking around.

"Yep, it's kinda big since I don't have a lot of furniture, what do you think?"

"I love it, it's so much roomier than mine...I'm almost jealous."

"Well you don't have to be. Even though I haven't seen your room, I bet yours is more fancy than mine."

She giggled. "Ahhh, you don't have to say that."

"So are you okay with sleeping here for the night, I've made sure we've got a good movie to watch together."

"That's good and sure, I'd love to sleep over for the night...thanks for inviting me over as well, I'm really happy you did."

"It's no trouble at all, I am your boyfriend after all."

"Yeah, you sure are...you've come such a long way, haven't you?"

"Yep...and it's thanks to you for helping me...anyways, shall we get started?"

"Yeah why not, I'd love that." She sat on the sofa. "So what movie did you get?"

I began to set it all up. "Well I got this one and this was all based on me just guessing."

She saw the DVD menu screen. "Oh I've seen the trailer on this one! I hear it's supposed to be quite romantic."

"Then it looks like I chose well...I think." I muttered the last two words to myself.

I drew the curtains and I turned the light on to a dim level so there was some light in the room. I then sat by Tiffany and soon we were close together, I grabbed the remote and played the movie.

"I hope it's good for you and for me." I said.

"It should be...because you're here with me." She replied.

I smiled, what a nice rhyme. We got ourselves comfy and the movie began.

After more than an hour passed by, the movie was over and I looked at Tiffany, she smiled at me and kissed me.

"That was such a beautiful movie, this is also like the fourth time you've got to see me have a great time with you."

"You're very much welcome." I replied. "It was a lot better than I thought it would be and it made me more in love with you."

"Ahhh Mike." She put her arms around me and we shared another kiss.

"Steady on, love." I smirked as I got up and switched off the TV and the DVD set and turned up the light of my apartment a little bit.

Tiffany then got up and she planted her lips on mine again...well then, looks like she wants it tonight...better make sure she gets it.

 _ **Lemon part starts here, skip ahead if it's not your thing.**_

"Mike, I can't wait anymore...I wanna make love to you, if that's alright."

"Tiffany...is this one way to show me what true love is all about?" I asked in response.

"Well, it's a more romantic and passionate way...it'll be my first time, but Audrey did give me a few tips before I left."

I giggled on the inside, I just had an inkling that Audrey would help out Tiff in case she wanted me to herself tonight. "Then tonight is the night, baby."

She laughed. "Yeah, that's the way I like to hear."

We resumed our kissing that became a full on passionate kiss with our arms around each other, she soon moved her tongue towards my mouth begging for entrance, I complied and her tongue touched mine as we played a little game of tongue hockey with our tongues whilst kissing. We had to stop eventually so we could catch our breaths.

I looked into her eyes, her eyes and the rest of her expression confirmed what she wanted, she wanted me and I wanted her and there was no way I was gonna say no.

"Just before we go further...do you have protection?" She asked as we kept holding onto each other.

"I do...so it'll be alright, we'll be safe." I assured her. "I like to be smart on almost everything in life."

"And that's why I love you, Mike..." She kissed me. "...so, wanna get on with touching my body?"

"If it's your wish, then that shall be my commanded." I replied, lifting my eyebrows a few times.

We resumed our love making with our lips locked together, but it was time to start our own little scene. My hands moved from her waist down to her short jeans, my hands were now on her ass, giving them a gentle squeeze, they were well rounded and shaped, not surprising giving that she does cheer leading for the University in her spare time. She responded moving her hands down to my somewhat average built chest and then her hands moved down to my thighs, with one of her hands placed on my crotch area.

We removed our foot wear, signalling me to remove my shirt and I took it off, showing my chest in all of it's glory...in some way.

"Have you been going to a gym a few times?" Tiffany asked.

"On my own." I replied with confidence. "Although I nearly pulled a muscle one time, but Kyanna prevented that from happening due to a few tips from her yoga instructor."

"That's good, even though seeing you like that is making me blush." She removed her top and allowed it to fall on the floor, revealing her top body with a pink bra.

I almost stared into space, now that she was almost as half naked as I was. "How pink is that?"

"My panties are the same colour...I picked them out just for you, I hope you like it."

"Tiff baby...I freaking love them and it's why I love you too."

She laughed, blushing redder. "It's a little embarrassing, but thank you..."

We resumed our kissing as we began removing the rest of our clothing, piece by piece. Our socks were off first, then I pulled down and removed my trousers and she followed by removing her short jeans off, revealing her pink panties that indeed matched the bra before removing her ribbons, letting her long hair fall down her back. I couldn't help but stop and see her how red she was...even I was blushing too.

We had one piece of clothing left to remove or in Tiff's case, she had two left to remove, she looked at my underwear.

"So you wear boxer shorts?"

"Yeah...it's nothing special, right?"

"Nope...but those ones suit you well."

"Well I wasn't asking for a compliment on what I wear to keep my...cocky little partner in check."

She laughed. "Don't spoil the mood...leave the jokes aside and let us share our hearts."

"Alright...no more joking around, it's time for the next level of our romance."

We got back to kissing passionately, the contact of our bear skins now touching each other was making me feel warm and my crotch area was starting to get warm too. It was going to get frisky from here onwards as I placed my hand down her ass cheek. She responded by placing her hand on my boxer shorts. We pulled out of the kiss and she made a daring move by removing by boxers, pulling them to my feet, forcing me to throw them away.

She blushed, staring at me and my...ahem...cocky fella as I put it. "Do you need...help?"

"Only if I get to take off your bra and panties in return." I smirked.

"Hehe, go ahead..."

I moved closer to her and I placed my hands behind her back, finding the clipper that held the bra in place, I unclipped it and she let the bra fall down her arms and to the floor. I had an inkling, but I didn't dare question it...she had a beautiful set of breasts, they were cup size C for sure, it was the perfect size for me to fondle with. But I wasn't done yet, one last clothing to go. I kneeled down and grabbed her panties, pulling them gently down to her feet and she threw them away, now I could see her well shaven vagina.

This was a moment that I never, ever thought would happen in my entire life...Tiffany and I stood together, now completely naked and free from the boundaries of our clothing. There was no way we were going to stop now, we got this far, might as well go all the way now while we can. But I wanted to be sure one more time if she was ready for this.

"So Tiffany...are you ready to go all the way with me now?" I asked.

"Yes, Mike...let's do it safely, but first I wanna have some fun with you...let's get on the bed." she replied.

"Yeah, let's do this slow and see where we go..." I took her hand and we moved to the bed, sitting down together.

We locked into a kiss once more, with my right hand on one of her breasts and my left arm around her. She had her right arm around me and her left hand went right to my cock, she grabbed onto it and began stroking it gently, up and down.

"Ooooh." I moaned. "Holy crud..."

"Hmmm yeah..." she replied as I moved my free hand around her breasts.

My hand went down to her lower stomach before she opened her legs a little, giving me free access to feeling her entrance that was slowly getting a teeny bit wet, I used my fingers and rubbed on it, making her pull out of the kiss and she moaned in pleasure.

"Ohhh yes...yes, Mike! That's it!" She then began stroking my cock a little faster than before.

"Hmmm...that's so good, Tiff!" I grunted, any more of this and I might not be able to control myself down there.

She then stopped stroking and then pointed to the bedroom draw. I didn't have to say anything, we had to play it safe, just to be sure. So I went over there and pulled out a pack of condoms I bought earlier, I took one out and unwrapped it, these were special flavoured ones and they were mostly fruit flavours.

"So...how do you feel about strawberry flavour?" I asked as I unwrapped it on my now fully erected cock.

She nodded happily. "Mmmm...yeah, I can go with that, these ones are flavoured?"

"Yeah, they should be so feel free to get a taste...with my blessing."

"Then just lie back down and let me pleasure you."

I laid down on the bed and Tiffany got on the bed on her knees. She grabbed my protected member and moved her head towards it till her tongue was in reach, she licked the rim area of the condom and I nearly lost all control right there, before she placed nearly all of it in her mouth, bobbing up and down on it and using her tongue to swirl around it. I heard a bit of gulping as well, she must be enjoying that strawberry flavour much more than I thought.

"Uh oh, Tiff...if you carry on, I'm gonna..."

She cut me off. "Hold on, Mike...not yet. I want you inside me, I need you inside of me."

Well, where did this come from? Such an innocent girl but somehow she wasn't anymore, she wanted sex tonight and I was gonna make sure she'd get it. She positioned herself by laying on the bed and I turned over till I was on top of her. She spread her legs and I began placing my cock into her pussy and when it was halfway in, both Tiffany and I gasped.

"Ahhhh..." She said, moving her head back.

"Are you...alright?"

"Yes...I'm okay, now please, Mike! Give it to me...and don't ever stop!"

"For you...I won't stop, I won't till I finish inside you...with protection."

With her arms around me, I started to get rhythm going as I pulled out and in slowly before she was okay with the thrusting. This was my first time with a girl, at long last I was no longer going to be a virgin. That was one other secret I had, up until this moment I had been a virgin and now I was going to lose it and so was Tiffany.

"Oh...ah...oh...oh yes! Yes! Yes!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Keep going!"

"Tiffany...I love you, girl! Ah...oh...ah..." I replied.

"My god...feels so good! Ahhh...keep giving it to me!"

"Yes...I love this...I love all of this!"

We kept on going as I kissed her whilst thrusting and her hands were locked onto my shoulders, I was beginning to feel how wet she was downstairs, it felt like she was close to cumming and then, I was not far off on my end.

"Oh god...Tiff, I'm about to lose it!" I moaned.

"Then do it...finish inside me!" She exclaimed. "Ohhhhhh!"

She came and she panted...then it was my turn.

"Ohhh damn! Oh shit! Ohhh..."

I released all I had inside the condom whilst inside her and my thrusting slowed down till it came to a stop, we both panted in exhaustion and we went in for a soft kiss. I pulled out and I checked the condom for any possible tears or leaks...thankfully there wasn't any. No children for me or Tiff, it's far, far too early to be thinking of kids. But in the far future...maybe someday, but not now. I took the condom, wrapped it into a tissue and placed it in the bin.

 ** _Lemon part is over, you can come back now. ;)_**

I went back to Tiffany who was calming down after our sex...she was still hot, but easy there, she may not be up for a second time in one night.

"Ahhh Mike...I'm so tired." She sighed.

"Then let's call it a night." I replied. "I'm willing to sleep like this with the duvet over us."

"Okay...then...let's snuggle together and have a good night."

We got underneath the cover so that our naked bodies wouldn't get cold and we cuddled up close together. "Yeah, for sure...I love you Tiffany..."

"I love you too, Mike...goodnight..."

We then let our eyes close down and we fell asleep...I was no longer a virgin, hip, hip, hooray!

* * *

 **Well that just happened, either way, hope you enjoyed that steamy part, lemon fans. xD**

 **S** **o next one up...it'll be time for a surprise encounter and that said character involved will have a role in this story too...**


	13. Surprise Encounter

**Not much to say here, but it's time for another hidden character to make an appearance.**

* * *

Surprise Encounter

I stretched and opened my eyes, looking around my apartment and thinking what happened last night till I felt the softness of the bare skin, I looked to my left and now I remembered, Tiffany was sleeping next to me and it making me smile instantly. I moved myself to put my arms around her, but that little of movement was enough for her to open her eyes a little.

"Morning, Mike..." Tiffany said before she kissed me. "...how do you feel?"

"I feel like I've unlocked an achievement." I replied.

 ** _Achievement Unlocked: Get Laid_**

"Huh? Did I hear a sound effect?" Tiffany asked.

"Nope...must've been from outside." I suddenly yawned. "You looking for breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm okay, I'll get something to eat. I have a late morning session to attend."

Tiffany got out of my bed, both of us were still naked after our love making session from last night. She put her clothes on and I followed suit with fresh clothes.

"So I'll see you again soon." I said.

"Yeah, see you again...and thanks once more for letting me sleep over." She replied. "Your bed is so comfy, I wish I could have a lazy morning, hehe."

We shared a loving kiss and she left my apartment. I breathed in and smiled instantly again, what a night. Then Kyu suddenly appeared.

"Well I'll be damned, would you look at this guy?" She smirked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I remarked.

"Well, let's see. I hardly recognise you much without your virginity."

I suddenly gulped and blinked. "Wait...did you see Tiffany and I going at it?"

"Nope, not like that at all. I just got back a few minutes ago and I was able to tell with the way you were smiling with Tiffany." She winked. "But seriously, congratulations, dude and with such a fine young thing too...I'm impressed."

"Well I have to admit, I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you a lot for putting you through so much because of me."

"Don't sweat it, big guy, because it was all worth it in the end. But you know...I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous. I mean it would be a bit of a waste to have those girls as your friends."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Yeah, you know what? Fuck it, I'm in."

 ** _Kyu added to Girl Finder_**

I gasped. "Huh?! Did you just add yourself to the HunieBee?"

Kyu laughed. "Yeah, I figured it was time you and I got to know each other more, I'm sure you have plenty of questions rattling around in that dome of yours."

"Well as a matter of fact I do." I cleared my throat. "First of all, where is Momo?"

"Well after Momo and I went to the location you sent, we found some interesting info and we found a strange object." She handed something over to me. "Here, I don't know what thing is, but it was outside the Agent's location, maybe he dropped it or something."

I looked at it, maybe it's some kind of device. "Hmm, I better hold on to it. It could be something important and relating to what the agent is doing secretly."

"Yeah and as for Momo...I decided to sent her to my world."

"Your...world?"

"Well yeah, I am a love fairy, duh. I do have my own world where I came from. I showed her to my boss last night and she believed that Momo would be better off living at my world instead of here."

"Oh yeah...good thinking, Kyu. I hope she's okay though, since she wanted a master."

"That's okay, my boss is now Momo's master and she's happy living there."

"Then that's one less problem for me, it would've been incredibly awkward having Momo live here."

"Yeah, now back to the questions you have?"

"Oh yes, what is the name of your world?"

"It's called Sky Garden and the clouds over there are pink. I know, crazy, right?"

"Do you have a last name, if you have one?"

Kyu began to blush. "I do, but please don't laugh, it's embarrassing...it's...Sugardust."

I laughed on the inside, but I kept my face the same on the outside. "Well, that's unique, just like your first name."

"Shut up, haha!"

"So anyways, did you find anything else?"

"Yeah, we spotted a guy in some kind of agent suit and he was on the phone to someone, I think he was taking orders from somebody."

"I see...well now that we have this device which seems to have a grain of sand stuck into it, I wonder what we can do next."

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe the grain of sand that's stuck in that device is a clue, why not check out the beach?"

"Yeah, that would be a good place to start, right I better take this with me and keep it hidden."

Kyu looked at me with concern. "Okay, be careful out there."

"I will..."

I left the apartment and travelled to the beach, surprisingly, there wasn't anyone around. It was strange, normally there would be at least a lot of people around but it was empty. Maybe something big occurred on the news and I missed all of it...well there's no security around, it all seems safe. I brought out the strange device and pondered over it when suddenly, I heard a bit of rustling from a palm hedge that caught my attention.

"Who goes there?" I asked. "Come on out!"

Then the source of the noise appeared...I was stunned, first the fairy, then the cat girl and now this...she was a definitely an alien of some kind with horns on each side of her head and dressed on a long grey and blue dress and gloves. But worst of all, she had a weapon and didn't seem afraid to use it...oh crap.

"Hold it right there!" She exclaimed. "I believe you have something that belongs to me, I'd like it back."

"Wait a minute, avatar wannabe." I responded. "You mean this strange thing?"

"Yes, that gear is a critical part of my ship's engine, how did you get that?"

"Well it's a funny story really...a love fairy found it right here and she gave it to me for some odd reason."

"Damn?! How could I be so careless?" She walked over to me. "No matter, I'll be taking that back now."

"Well if you really want it..." I handed it over to her.

"Thank you..your cooperation is appreciated."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, considering you're still aiming that weapon at me...now could you tell me who the heck you are?"

"My name...why would you want to know about my name?"

"Because to me, it seems like you didn't just appear in this city for some bullshit reason. You're here because there's something important that I must know, right?"

She seemed surprised. "H-how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because I've seen these things before in movies, when I see an unusual character appear, it mans there's a warning about something."

"Well in terms of what you humans call a movie, that may be true. But what you're seeing is real since you did mention a love fairy."

"Oh yeah...you got me there."

"I was going to say that it would be wise to forget this encounter ever happened...but since my ship isn't in top condition to fly, I might as well enjoy myself here."

"Enjoy yourself, you mean you want to get to know me and other humans?"

She smiled. "Of course and you aren't hideous for a human."

I frowned. "Wow, thanks for the self esteem, alien girl."

"You don't have to call me that...but alright, you've earned yourself a new friend and you may refer to me as Celeste."

"Elegant name...you may refer to me as Mike in return."

"So you're...Mike?"

"Yeah, that's me...what about it?"

"Then you're the one that I was assigned to look for from my command archives."

"Archives...wait, does your kind have the technology to do that?"

Celesta nodded. "Of course, we are far more technologically advanced in gathering data. Diving into the personal data of any human living in this city was simple child's play."

"That's pretty cool...and creepy at the same time."

"Call it whatever you wish, but this isn't the time to discuss off topic information. I have indeed travelled to this earth to send you a warning."

"I see...so what is the warning?"

"Someone that you used to know has somehow managed to track you down and is now hiding in this city."

Someone I used to know...an exclamation mark appeared on the side of my head. "No...it couldn't be! Shit!"

"I have never met this person, so the details are sketchy on my end."

"I think I know who you mean...if it's the one I used to call my friend, this could be a serious problem."

"Yes and it would be beneficial if you could tell me about it."

"Yeah sure...he's called Andy and he used to be a friend of mine until an event happened a few years ago and I stopped being his friend since."

"Yes, that part was recorded into the historical data archives of this world, the name was one piece of info we somehow couldn't identify."

"So you're not as technologically advanced as you thought?"

"Don't make fun of my kind, Mike." Celeste warned. "Anyway, my sources say that this Andy you used to know may be setting up some kind of operation to find you and the abandoned warehouse over there may be one of the possible locations."

That made me frown...Andy was always the smartest of the three, so it was no surprise that he was using his quick intelligence to make things like that happen. But if he's here to try and finish off what he started, he can forget it. I've worked too freaking hard to get where I am and I will not have him screw it up now.

I clenched my fists. "Grrr...Andy's got some balls to come here and find me...I thought I was done with my past when I moved here."

"Then it seems your past has caught up with you, but you're not alone." Celesta put her hand on my shoulder.

I relaxed. "Yeah thanks..."

"I must now go to my ship so I can begin repairs. In the meantime, if you like to come and find me with a plan, follow these coordinates to the abandoned house on the hill."

"The hill, but why over there?"

"It's where my ship crashed the night before...oh and please remember to go there during the night. For it would be too risky for me to be walking around in broad daylight."

"And since it's day time, that's not a good thing...but I might as well ask you a few things before you go."

"Very well then, what do you wish to know about me?"

"Lame question to start with, but do you have a surname?"

"Yes, it's Luvendass, do you have some kind of issue with it?"

"Not at all...I guess you also age a little differently, I'm guessing you're in your late 20's."

"Close, but according to human years, I'm 32 years of age."

"I see...and do you have a homeworld of your own?"

"Yes, my home plant is Tendricide."

"Hmm, that's one a tongue twister, but I'm not going to question it."

"Well don't...now I really must go."

"Of course, I'll see you again soon."

Celeste went back into the palm hedges and then snuck away, donning a huge coat and hood, probably to cover herself away from the public eye.

I went back to my apartment, but along the way through the park, I had a bit of a surprise. "Jessie?"

"Hiya Mike...I just got out of hospital." She replied. "And I feel so much better!"

"Well that's very good news, when did you get checked out?"

"Just an hour ago, I'm taking it easy for now...did you find out about what the agent is up to?"

"Well from what I found out, he was on the phone to someone who he might be taking orders from and also, I heard from a source that the person giving the agent the orders is a former friend of mine from the past."

"An ex-friend, doesn't that make it a coincidence?"

"Whatever it is...he's someone that I once called my best friend. Now that he's here, he probably wants to lure me out by doing something stupid or crazy."

"And if the agent finds out about you and Tiffany...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Same here...I think we should go to the accommodation house she shares with her two friends, she's bound to be safe there."

"Are you sure...because I don't think my daughter would appreciate me getting involved."

I looked at her. "I'm sure that she'll understand once we tell her what's going on and as her boyfriend, I'm sure that she'll believe me."

"Okay, then let's go...I can't drive so we'll have to rush over."

"That's fine, I could do with the exercise."

Jessie and I rushed from the park on our way to the accommodation area...I do hope Andy hasn't planned to be one step ahead of me...

* * *

 **I'm finally happy to have got Celeste into the story. Now before I say anything about the next chapter, I've decided that there's gonna be TWO endings. A sad ending and a good ending, it'll be a matter of time before I decide which one to go with first.**


	14. The Deal Of Fate

**Here we are, we're at the penultimate part of the story and there'll be two endings to follow, more on this at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

The Deal Of Fate

I led the way until we made it to the accommodation, the door was open and I was already concerned.

"That door isn't meant to be open." I said. "I'm sure of that."

"Then something's happened...could it have been a break in?" Jessie asked.

We rushed inside and I was stopped in my tracks, the kitchen area, the main lounge and two of the three bedrooms were messed up, as if the place got robbed or something. I opened up the bedroom door that wasn't open and I walked in and was stopped in my tracks again.

"Mmmph!" A voice exclaimed.

"Nikki!" I responded, rushing over to her and taking off the handkerchief that was tied around her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Mike...yeah, I'm a little bruised but I'm fine."

Jessie walked in and she helped me untie her hands, now Nikki was free.

"And...who's this?" Nikki asked.

"I'm Tiffany's mother, you may have heard of me." Jessie replied.

"Ohhh, so you're the mother that Tiffany talked about...well at least I now know where she gets her looks from or whatever..."

"Umm, now's not the time for that." I intervened. "Now could you tell us what the hell happened?"

 _Background Music:_

 _Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 13: Insecure feeling_

"Well...Tiffany and I ended up seeing each other when I was out shopping, so we went back here together. But then we saw the entrance door wide open, we thought that Audrey forgot to be careful again. When we got in, we saw two men, one was dressed in a suit and the other had casual clothes, they were both creepy."

"A suit, that's my so called model agent." Jessie replied. "The same bastard that tried to get me killed in that car crash."

"But the other guy...I have a feeling already, but what did he look like?" I asked.

"He had dark blonde hair and he kept looking at me and my body, I already began to dislike him...he said that he was looking for you."

"Andy...I should've known he would be one step ahead of me..."

"He's...someone you know?"

"Well, you could say used to know until he stabbed me in the back a long while ago...so where's Tiffany?"

Nikki began to shudder slightly. "Andy tried to make a move on her and when she refused, the other guy knocked her out with a sleeper hold."

"Son of a bitch!" I clenched my fists. "How freaking dare he try and get to Tiffany like that!"

"My daughter...kidnapped?" Jessie asked herself, I could tell she was worried.

"Then the agent guy tied me up and left with a message for you. Andy wants you to go and see him at the abandoned warehouse at the edge of the pier, if you don't turn up by sunset, he'll...blow up the warehouse..."

"That's insane!" Jessie exclaimed. "Mike, you've gotta go and save her!"

"Hold on...obviously Andy is trying to get under my skin." I said. "And he's doing a fine job of it so far...but if I go there, I might end up walking into a trap."

"Yeah, good point." Nikki responded.

"I think we're going to need a lot of help...where's Audrey?"

She sighed. "She's at the police station, she was caught with an illegal drug last night..."

I groaned. "Ugh, so she can't help us at all...stupid bitch."

"Then what else can we do...there's no way I'm letting a chance to patch things up to my daughter go by." Jessie said.

"Hmm...if I know Andy, he'll be smart enough to be one step ahead of anyone who crosses his path and he'll go to any extreme lengths to try and cover his tracks. However, what I also know is his one weakness, when he succeeds, he becomes complacent and starts hiring someone to do his work for him."

"That would explain the agent...I often spoke to him on a few things, so in a way...it's my fault this has happened."

I looked at her. "It's alright Jessie, none of us could've known about that."

"Sooooo, what can we do?" Nikki asked.

"Only one thing...Andy will obviously want me to come alone and I can't help shake the feeling that he's going to try and have his way with Tiffany by force. I'm gonna go to the warehouse myself and I would like you both to go and find help."

"Okay, but who can help us?" Jessie asked.

"Well you'll both have to do this, solo." I handed Jessie over my apartment key. "Jessie, I want you to go to my apartment and contact a person I know named Kyu. When you see her, don't ask questions and let her know that I'm at the warehouse. Nikki, I would like you to head to the abandoned house on the hill, a friend of mine lives there and she'll be of great use in case Andy tries to pull off a dirty trick."

"Who are these two people you mentioned?" Nikki asked. "Because both of those ideas sound strange."

"Yeah, that's a lot of wishful thinking." Jessie added.

"Come on you two, this is a fictional story, there's no need for a logic stamp for a time like this." I replied. "Besides, it's a hero's job to save his girl and that's what I'm gonna do, even if it costs me a lot, I will not rest till Tiffany is safe and back in my arms."

Jessie giggled. "That sounded so cheesy...alright Mike, I'll go now...do be careful yourself."

"Yeah, you have a lot of friends who like you, so we'll do our best." Nikki added.

"Thank you both." I replied.

I rushed out of the apartment, now to go and find the warehouse. I walked on over to the seafront, noticing that it was the late afternoon already. To think that Andy would go as far as blowing up the warehouse...yeah, he would surely die if he did that whilst inside but Tiffany would be killed as well...I cannot let that happen...even if...no, I must not think about that right now.

Eventually, I found the warehouse and there was a black van outside. The location of it was indeed far away from the main city area, so I can see why Andy chose this as the hideout location. I braced myself...once I enter this area, it'll be time to settle the score with an old friend and rival...please Tiffany, please be safe.

I walked into the entrance and it was more than just a warehouse, there were a few small rooms, but there was the main big one as well. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw who was tied on the ground and knocked out. "TIFFANY!" I yelled and rushed over to her, untying her hands. "Tiffany...I'm here."

Her eyes opened slowly... "Mike...is that you?"

"Tiffany...it's me..."

"Mike...it really is you!" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Who did this...was it that Andy guy?"

She got emotional and sniffed. "Yes...he was so cruel, but you shouldn't have come here..."

"There's no way I was gonna let him get away with this...listen." I kissed her. "I want you to get out of here, I've got some business with Andy."

She looked at me with exhausted eyes. "Huh...but it might be too dangerous, let's just get out of here."

"If we try and escape, he'll blow up the warehouse and we'll die...I'm sure that rescuing you like this is part of the trap."

"Oooh, how very clever of you, old friend..." A voice called from a dark area of the warehouse.

I stood up and turned to see the source of the voice...it was him.

 _Background Music_

 _Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 14: Emergency_

"YOU!" I yelled.

"Well, well...long time no see, Mike." Andy replied. "It seems you've aged well."

I clenched my fists. "No thanks to you, backstabber!"

"Awww no high fives or hugs like old times?"

"You've got some balls to mention about old times...what happened back then stays there like memories."

"Why I would agree, memories that will continue to be with you for life..." He smirked. "...anyways, I'm glad to see you here. I've waited for a very long time to finally catch up to you."

"Catch up to me...so that agent was a mole?"

"Not quite, the model agent...is Ken's father in law, surely you remember him?"

"I know who you mean...I never knew Ken had a step-father and because he was the model agent for Jessie, he was able to send you the info about me."

"Well done, Mike...it seems you have gotten smarter over the years...but it's such a shame to see you have fallen from grace along the way."

I bit my tongue. "What the fuck would you know about falling from grace?! The only thing you are to me right now is nothing but a distant memory."

"Correction, I'm part of your past that will never go away...now if we can move on, I am here because I like to remind you about the one thing that you have always hated and despised, just like me."

"You're talking about love, aren't you?"

"Why yes...for you see, you became who you are because of me, you should be thanking me for that."

I frowned. "Thank you for what exactly? Making me grow to hate everything to do with love?"

"Yes...there it is, the old Mike, the one who hates love...the one who hates dating, relationships, all of it! That's the Mike I wanna see and always wish to see..."

"Are you finished with your bullshit right now? Because if we're done here, I'd like me and Tiffany to leave."

"Well that's a shame, I can't let you both escape as simple as that."

"You mean this is a trap?"

He held out something. "It's more than that...this warehouse has been wired from all corners of the building with explosives, where I got them is none of your business."

"Explosives?"

His expression changed to a somewhat evil look. "When I push the button on this detonator, in just one minute this place will be consumed by the explosion...no one will survive. And the best part? We can die together and I get to torture you...in hell!"

"Andy...in all the times that I've known you throughout the years from when we ceased contact with Ken to you betraying me, this is the first time I'm gonna say something like this to you...you are fucking insane!"

"Am I now? You say that you're smarter than me but who's the one that has the advantage here?" He smirked. "Besides, you don't have anything to counter with...now it is time to begin making a deal..."

"A deal? You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'll agree to any deal crap you have."

"Shut up or I'll push this button...you didn't let me finish...come here, agent."

The agent arrived with a briefcase and opened it to reveal a pile of cash.

"Money...just like Jessie said, you did this for the money?!"

The agent said nothing and closed the case.

"Don't insult him." Andy remarked. "He was only doing his job...which was to lure you away by sabotaging Jessie's car so that I could set up the explosives here without interference by the news media. Then when I heard about you and Tiffany, we had to kidnap her and now we want to make a deal with you."

I held Tiffany tight as she and I stood close and said nothing.

"If you both want to stay alive, then here's what you can do. Mike, if you agree to split up with Tiffany and let me have her, you can both leave here alive. But if you decline the deal, then you can face not only me...but the group of people that made a mockery of you."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "They're here too?"

"Well of course, I wasn't planning to arrive in this city alone. Thanks to my girlfriend...who I split up with a few months ago by the way, I was able to make some calls." Several footsteps walked in. "And here they are now..."

I recognised them as they stood beside Andy, they were the same group that were with Monica's boyfriend. "You coward! Hiding behind these...bullies!"

"It's not cowardice, it's preparing in advance."

"I am so ashamed of you right now...what would your parents say if they found out about this?"

"Screw my parents, they weren't much help and seeing you here proves that your parents were not much help either."

"How dare you spin that on me and why do you want to do this to me?!"

"To prove that no matter what you do to cover up the past, you are and always will be the Mike who hates love and has no friends."

"You're wrong on that one, bastard! Unlike you, I have friends now and I have the best girlfriend I could ever want. I love her and I would never want to part ways with her!"

"Mike..." Tiffany sighed happily.

"I don't hate love anymore, I love all that comes with it now. So why don't you go and shove that deal so far up your ass, you'll be shitting out money for the rest of the year!"

"Grrr!" Andy growled and he suddenly pulled out a gun. "You stubborn asshole! Why can't you just accept that you'll never have love, you were born to never find love...but now, since it's obvious that you're too stupid to accept that fact once more, I guess I'll let these boys have some fun."

"Then bring it on, I've trained hard at the gym whenever I had time, so I'm a different person from before, I can fight back!"

"Mike...don't do it." Tiffany intervened. "You'll get hurt...I don't want you to get hurt."

"Listen to her, Mike...it's obvious that she doesn't want you to be killed, but this isn't her choice."

"You leave her out of this, Andy." I said. "This is between you and me."

"Then agree to split up with her and let me have her to myself...but then again, I suppose the rest of the boys would like a piece of her too."

I smirked at him. "Fuck you!"

"Very well then...boys, deal with him...he never understood anything."

Some of them cracked their knuckles and we engaged into a brawl, the first one want down easily, but the next two were tough to beat down one on one. Then a fourth one tried to attack me from behind, but I beat him down...I am so glad that Kyanna helped me at the gym whenever I visited there.

"Then it looks like it's up to me..." A voice said before I turned around.

"Argh!" I yelled as I got punched in the stomach.

"Mike!" Tiffany called before I saw her being grabbed by the model agent. "Dah! Let me go!"

"Ah, good thinking agent." Andy praised. "Now she can be at my side...you were so dumb to think you could come here and save her just like that."

"Yeah...ow...that was the idea..." I responded before I got punched again. "Ow!"

"Ha ha! You're weak...remember me, pipsqueak?" The bully who took me down asked.

I looked at him. "Wait...it's you, Monica's boyfriend..."

"Yeah, nice of you to remember...now I'm gonna finish what I started back then."

"By all means...beat him to a pulp." Andy ordered.

"Cool...here it comes Mike, time to beat you dead."

"Argh..." I got punched again. "Argh...argh...argh!"

"Stop it, stop it!" Tiffany yelled.

"Quiet bitch!" Andy exclaimed. "Nobody's coming to save you or him, so why don't you both just give up?"

"Not...cough...a...chance..." I coughed before I got punched in the face, the memory of that punch from before that made me lose a tooth, it was like this all over again. "Why...cough...why does...my life have...cough to be...cough like this?"

"Punching you's getting a bit boring...time to end this for good." The bully said before he grabbed me by the neck. "Come on, man...I wanna hear that snap!"

"No...this...can't...be..." No...I can't accept this...I was about to die by strangulation...it can't end here, I can't die...is this...the end?

 _End Of Background Music_

*ZAP*

Suddenly, a laser zap noise went off and the bully above me was stopped and fell to the side...allowing me to catch my breath.

"That will be enough, you bully!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Cough...cough..." I looked at the bully and he was out cold and I stood up to see who it was. "Celeste!"

"Mike...are you okay?"

I caught my breath. "Yeah...I was close to being...killed, thank you so much."

"An alien?" The agent said. "No way, this was not part of the deal, I'm calling this off."

"Like hell you are." Andy replied. "If you don't like it, then I'll have the money back."

"No...it's mine, you can go screw yourself."

"Fine..." Andy aimed his gun at him. "...I don't need incompetent people."

*BANG*

The agent was shot and fell down, dropping the case...he was dead for sure.

Nikki then turned up and Tiffany ran to her, sharing an embrace.

Then more good news arrived, Kyu and Jessie turned up.

"Mike dude!" Kyu exclaimed before she gasped. "Are you alright?"

I looked at her. "Apart from being beaten down like this...I'm doing quite well."

Then I saw a scene with Tiffany who suddenly saw Jessie. her mother.

"Tiffany..." Jessie said.

"Mom..." Tiffany replied. "...why are you here?"

"Sorry to interrupt this mother and daughter scene, but I'm still holding the gun and now the money too." Andy said. "So Mike's friends, it appears that you lot are here now...fantastic, because now I get to kill you all as well once I push the button."

"You'll never do it." I replied. "It's only me you want...and that's all there is to it, you don't need to kill anyone else, right?"

"You make a valid point, these other people have nothing to do with your past or me...in that case, I offer you one last chance. Mike if you agree to be left behind, your friends and your lover can all leave this warehouse alive...but if you choose to kill me, I'll just drop the detonator and we'll all die together!"

"Woah...that Andy guy is one crazy son of a bitch." Kyu muttered.

"SILENCE!" Andy roared. "This is all on you, Mike! What is it going to be?"

* * *

 **So this is it, let's see which of the two endings will be out first... ;)**


	15. Unavoidable Sacrifice (Sad Ending)

**Time for the sad ending where the POV will be changed after a key point passes in this chapter.**

 **Also this and the other ending will be on the short side, that's all for now.**

* * *

Unavoidable Sacrifice (Sad Ending)

I let a tear run down my eye...I was stuck in a lose-lose situation, maybe Andy was right...there was no way to escape my past and bury it forever. A past memory that stays etched into my mind for all time...maybe it would be better if I decide to end it all here so that no one ever feels the same kind of sadness and hate that I once had. But what about Tiffany...and Jessie her mother and her friends, what would they do without me? They would have to answer that question themselves, but only I had the key to decide not my fate but the others around me...what was I to do? There was no third option for this either, only one of the other could be determined by me...

"Andy..." I spoke with my decision. "...about my past and you...why didn't you kill me back then?"

"I thought there was no need, I didn't expect you to just leave your parents home and move here until the agent told me." He replied. "Now tick tock, Mike...I can't stand here any longer to see your face along with the unwelcoming visitors."

I turned my head to the others and put on my innocent and genuine smile. "Girls...all of you...go, get out of here while you can."

Some of them gasped.

 _Background Music:_

 _Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 10: Paradise_

"Dude, what the heck are you saying?" Kyu asked.

"I can't leave with you because if I try to, he'll shoot you all without question."

"But I can shoot as well." Celeste protested. "I'm a bounty hunter after all."

"And what would your homeworld say if they found out you were shot at the hands of a human, don't you think they would resort to extreme payback?"

"But what about you?" Jessie asked. "Do you expect us to just forget about you if you die here?"

"I'm not expecting miracles...besides, seeing you and Tiffany in the same area is a moment that I will always want to remember."

Jessie looked at Tiffany, the daughter turned her head away but then looked at me.

"Mike...sniff...you can't die..." Tiffany cried. "...I don't wanna leave you...hic..."

"Is this what you want?" Nikki asked with anger in her eyes. "To be killed along with this fucking douchebag?"

"You think I have a choice...what about you lot, don't you value your lives enough?" I asked back.

"Get on with it!" Andy intervened. "Mike is telling you lot to go, so do it! Or I'm pushing this button before you even get a chance!"

The girls looked defeated, some of them couldn't contain their tears.

"Mike...hic..." Kyu cried as she hugged me. "I'm...so sorry..."

I smiled at her. "It's alright, Kyu...there was nothing you could've done to stop this...but I wanna thank you, you showed me that there was a world of love waiting for me and I'm really happy to have had that chance."

"Mike...our time may have been short, but it was a pleasure to know that there are humans like you in this world who are welcoming to species like myself." Celeste said. "I'll help evacuate everyone else."

"Thanks...you're a cool alien."

"I don't know what to say...this is too much to take." Nikki said. "But...thank you for being a great guy...I guess."

"It's fine...I know you're still not used to a lot of people, but I'm glad to have helped you along the way, you've come so far since."

Tiffany couldn't take it, she ran up to me and hugged me tight, crying her eyes out. I hugged her back tightly...before we shared a kiss.

"Mike...hic...I love you...hic...don't go! Waaaaaaahh!"

I had to shed a few tears. "Tiffany...I'm sorry that I have to say goodbye like this...but I love you too, you gave me what I never had and that is love..." I looked at her. "...before I perish, I have my first and last request for you and your mother."

"Me?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah...if you both love me and if you want to remember me, I would like you both to have a long talk together and patch things up...can you do that for me?"

"Well...it's going to be extremely difficult, but I do want to reunite with my daughter once again. To love her again and to remain in touch." Jessie said, wiping a tear away. "What do you think, Tiffany? Would you find it in your heart to give your mom one last chance for Mike's sake?"

Tiffany looked at her with tears and then looked back at me. "Mom...I...I need to think about it..."

"It's okay Tiffany. Like Mike said, I don't expect a miracle either. But if Mike wants us to be closer after this, then we should give it a try."

Tiffany nodded. "Goodbye Mike...hic..." She kissed me once more before she let me go and walked to the others.

"Thank you all...for being there for me like I wanted to be there for you...now please, go on."

One by one, they left the warehouse and then the side doors of the building slammed shut, so here we were...just me and Andy, the two of us men alone.

"A very smart decision, old friend." Andy said. "Now...it's time to end this together."

I turned to face him with a smile. "Ha ha ha ha ha...hic sniff...ha ha."

"How can you be laughing and crying at the same time?"

I wiped a tear away. "I'm just enjoying the last few moments I have...I'm smiling because I got to be happy, I was able to have friends and accept love for what it is."

"Well in the end, it'll mean nothing so how about I wipe that smile off your face?"

"Bring it on, you heartless bastard. Let's head straight to hell, it might be fun with the two of us going down there at the same time."

"Even at the very end, you try to make a joke..." Andy pushed the button. "...but it is now...game over!"

This was it...my life had come to a sudden end...

 _End Of Background Music_

Jessie's POV

What an unfortunate moment, I've seen this in movies and all, but to see it happen in real life is just crazy. We ran as fast as we could until were far away from the warehouse

"Was this right...was there really nothing we could've done to stop it?" Celeste asked.

"Ugh...why didn't Mike think of me and my powers..." Kyu sighed, crying. "...I could've vanished, stolen the gun and then we'd all be safe, including him."

We looked back at the warehouse and it was all quiet for the moment when...

*KA-BOOM*

...the warehouse suddenly exploded a huge ball of fire, the whole place had blown up and a massive fire now broke out before it started spreading on the wooden boardwalk.

All of us could only watch, seeing Mike was in there and that he was dead along with Andy, killed by the explosion.

"MIIIIIIIIKKEEE!" My daughter shouted and cried in a pool of tears.

My ears could only hear the cries of my daughter, I chose to put my arms around her and hug her tight. It may have been a moment, but Tiffany put her arms around me, it was going to take a long time to get over this, but this was a start...

A few days later...

"Hi mom..." Tiffany said as she came round to visit me in my home.

"Hiya Tiffany, are you feeling well?" I asked.

"Yeah...I'm getting there and so is everyone else that was close to him and how about you?"

"Well, I've taken up a few part time jobs." I then threw my model ID card in the trash. "After what happened, I am done with being a porn star, I'm never doing that again."

Tiffany smiled. "I'm so glad you see it that way...Mike really did help a lot with helping others around him."

"Yeah...I had a call, the memorial service will be starting tomorrow. Are you sure you want to go to his funeral?"

Tiffany felt emotional. "Yeah...I'll be there...I still miss him...hic."

"We all do...by the way, I'm have to say sorry once more. I know that I wasn't able to be a good mother to you and-"

"You don't have to, our lives have gotten much better and I'll be moving to a higher level in my studies."

"Then that's good...I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I gotta go back to my accommodation house." She hugged me. "Bye mom..."

"Bye Tiffany..."

I was so happy with how my daughter and I were...but still, we wished it hadn't been at the cost of Mike's life. What happened then interested me, Tiffany's friend Audrey had been taking sessions on giving up on drugs and becoming a better person, I hope she does well. I was the same, I was learning to give up on alcohol just like Mike did. Tiffany's other friend, Nikki was now working full time at the cafe and she's doing better than before with taking orders, saying it was thanks to Mike who helped with her confidence.

As for the unusual two others...that alien person, Celeste left Earth to return back to her homeworld and Kyu had to return to her homeworld as well, promising to take care of Momo, whoever she was, saying it's what Mike would've wanted.

His departure hit us all hard, but he wouldn't have wanted us to be upset forever, he would've wanted us to be happy. I went to the lounge and to the wall with a photo frame of Mike that was taken over a week ago, along with a message plate underneath that was made in gold that made me shed a tear whenever I looked at it.

 _Rest in piece, Mike Jones. We'll never forget your sacrifice._

Sad Ending Theme:

Gary Jules - Mad World

* * *

 **Poor girls...the past caught up to Mike and it resulted in him perishing along with Andy. :'(**

 **Alrighty, the final chapter of the story is up next...the happy ending so to speak.**


	16. Protecting The Future (Happy Ending)

**And now for the happy ending...yay. :)**

* * *

Protecting The Future (Happy Ending)

I let a tear run down my eye...I was stuck in a lose-lose situation, maybe Andy was right...there was no way to escape my past and bury it forever. A past memory that stays etched into my mind for all time...maybe it would be better if I decide to end it all here so that no one ever feels the same kind of sadness and hate that I once had. But what about Tiffany...and Jessie her mother and her friends, what would they do without me? They would have to answer that question themselves, but only I had the key to decide not my fate but the others around me...what was I to do? There was no third option for this either, only one of the other could be determined by me...

"Andy..." I spoke with my decision. "...about my past and you...why didn't you kill me back then?"

"I thought there was no need, I didn't expect you to just leave your parents home and move here until the agent told me." He replied. "Now tick tock, Mike...I can't stand here any longer to see your face along with the unwelcoming visitors."

I turned my head to the others and kept my serious expression...I had an idea, I was aware of what Kyu can do with her Fairy powers and I winked as if to think of something fast. Kyu nodded and then vanished, causing Andy to aim his gun at them as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What's the matter Andy?" I asked. "I thought you were used to everything."

"Shut up!" Andy replied. "That flying freak of nature of yours, where did she go?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you that...you'll never find her."

He aimed his gun back at me. "Fine! Then I'll just kill you and blow this warehouse up at the same time...prepare to die, all of you!"

Kyu suddenly appeared from behind and she swiped the gun from him and threw it outside so far that it landed in the sea.

"YOU BITCH!" Andy yelled, about to press the button when...

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted, charging towards him...and I kicked him right in between the legs.

Andy suddenly winced and he suddenly let go of the detonator...everything suddenly went to slow motion...if that detonator lands upside down, it'll trigger the explosion.

*ZAP*

A shot from a laser however rendered the detonator useless before it dropped to the floor on the side.

"Thank god..." Jessie sighed.

"I thought we were dead meat, then." Nikki added.

Andy fell down with his hands now covering his balls.

"Feel the freaking pain!" I yelled. "You had this coming, you bastard!" I then kicked him in the head and he winced, spitting out a tooth. "That was for what you made me go through at the party...and that extra kick was a reminder, no one...NO ONE fucks with my friends or my lover!"

"Yeah!" Kyu exclaimed. "You tell him, dude!"

"The detonator's destroyed, so those explosives won't be going off now." Celeste said. "I'll try and get them carefully removed with my technology kit."

I nodded. "Sure thing...let's go girls, we have a victory to celebrate."

"I can agree to that." Jessie replied. "But first...we need to get in touch with the police and the news team."

"Good thinking, they could use some interesting news..."

All of us left the warehouse and walked back to the main seafront path, although I had to struggle a little bit since I was still beaten up and needed some medical attention. But even through all of that, I didn't care...the pain I was going through was nothing compared to the satisfaction I got with revenge. Best of all, I had Tiffany back in my arms again...

A few days later...

When the days passed, word of what happened at the warehouse began to spread and it was demolished by the decision of the council, promising to replace it with an indoor go-kart arena for kids, so it wasn't as big as a normal go-kart arena would be. But that piece of good news was only the beginning...it had taken a long time, but I finally called my parents on the apartment house phone and I explained to them what happened a few days ago. They were shocked and they called Andy's parents, forcing them to fly over here and they scolded Andy with no end in sight.

Speaking of Andy, some of us attended the city court, he pleaded not guilty believing that he was still in the right, saying that people who are born to hate love should always hate it. Even in defeat, he acted all defiant but it was all for nothing as following a charge of attempted murder, kidnapping and arson, he was sentenced to 30 years in prison...located in an isolated city, far away from this one.

Now as for everyone else around me, a couple of things had changed and nearly all of them were good news.

 _Background Music_

 _Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 12: One Scene_

I walked past the cafe with Tiffany who had her arm around mine. Nikki was now working full time at the cafe and she was getting better at serving customers, especially Lola who loved her cappuccino as always. When Nikki spotted us, she waved at us and then went back to work. Next we walked past the salon, Kyanna was also now working as a full time hairdresser, thanks to Beli who was now her number one go to babysitter for her one-year old son.

We passed a music store where Audrey just came out of, she had gone though a major change since she heard what happened. Gone was her red hair with white streaks at the end, she now had what she said was her natural hair colour, light brown hair was what she was born with.

"Hiya Audrey." Tiffany said. "Were you in there just now?"

"Yeah, like a few seconds ago." Audrey replied. "And hey Mike, you're not wearing the bandages now?"

"Nope, got them all off yesterday." I said. "By the way, how's your session going?"

"It's alright...it's not easy trying to stop taking drugs, but I think I'm getting there."

I showed a thumbs up pose. "Then that's a good start, keep working hard in kicking the habit for good."

"Alright, don't get too cocky..."

Tiffany giggled. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah...we'll see you again." I added.

We soon left the mall and walked past the University Campus, not much had changed for Aiko. She was still the same as before and the offer to enrol at the University was still open. But now that things had calmed down, I was considering and joining the campus as a student and I would be sitting between Tiffany and Audrey so I wouldn't be completely alone.

We saw the house on the hill as we walked onwards. Which brought me to Celeste, she made a surprising decision to stay on planet earth and use the abandoned house on the hill as her home, it now looked like a real home thanks to the hard work me and the others put in and helping her, although it took a lot of convincing since building a home for an alien was unheard of.

Speaking of which, Kyu still lives in my apartment but nowadays, she helps me with the house chores, we're like a team now instead of what she was to me before. However though, she said that she would have to go back to her homeworld so she can be assigned with a new client since she was pretty much done with helping me find love, we both were hoping that she didn't have to go far away, she was a very close friend to me and I would miss her.

We then passed by Jessie's home, Tiffany wanted to make a quick stop.

"I'll see you back at your place later, alright?" She asked.

"Okay...I'll make sure it's looking tip top." I replied.

We shared a loving kiss and she went into her mum's home. Since the incident, Jessie quit her job as a pornstar, she didn't want to go through another agent issue like that ever again. She's now taking up a few part time jobs and she was trying to kick the habit of alcohol as well, just like me. It was the first step in reuniting the mother and daughter bond that was broken years ago and I think I had a huge part in that.

Finally, as for me, my life was back to normal. I had the best friends who will look out for me I had a beautiful girlfriend who I will always love and I finally reconnected with my parents who said they were proud that I found someone special and they had give me their blessing and support, just in case I wanted to move with Tiffany somewhere so we could stay together in love forever.

Hmm, popping the question to Tiffany...not now, she has her studies to go through first and I had my part time jobs to work on for now. But in the far future, maybe I might think about marriage...hmm Tiffany Jones...that would be a nice full name...what about becoming a good mother? Nah, far too early to be thinking of that as well.

Oh yeah, my life was going to get better and better from here on out. Many weeks ago, I was on the verge of giving up but thanks to Kyu and Tiffany, I was saved by love!

Happy Ending Theme:

Rik Emmett - Saved By Love

THE END

* * *

 **And there you have it...the happy ending and with that my HuniePop story is finally done! I didn't expect it to be this long when I first started this, but I kept having ideas coming into my head so it made this longer but I have no regrets. :D**

 **So coming soon from me, not sure yet so I'm gonna take a break before the next story.**


End file.
